Finishing The List
by EmilyMarie15
Summary: Bella gets into a car crash one day. While in the hospital she tells her eighteen year old daughter, Eloise, that she has written a bucket list. Better description inside. Rated T.
1. Description

Plot-

Bella gets into a car crash one day. While in the hospital she tells her eighteen year old daughter, Eloise, that she has written a bucket list. After she dies, Eloise returns home with instructions from her mother to finish her bucket list. Looking at the list she sees one thing, at the very bottom that is not crossed off… #13- FIND EDWARD. She then begins her journey.

Elsewhere, Edward has begun to recover. He even found someone else; her name is Carly. However, when Edward tried to change her she would not let him, unless he changed her twin brother as well. Not, wanting to lose another love Edward obliged and so, Carly and Noah joined the family.

Eloise searches and searches until she finally finds Edward. He matches the very description of the fairy tale prince her mother would tell her stories about. Finding Edward means finding everyone… including Noah. Will the two fall for each other? If they do, will a Swan girl finally become a Cullen?

Characters-

Eloise 'Ella' Swan: my own character. Age: 18 *human (for now)*

Ethan Swan: my own character. Age: 19 *human (for now)*

Katherine Davies: my own character. Turned 20 years ago at age 19.

Noah Cullen: my own character… adopted Cullen name. Turned 3 years ago at age 18.

Carly Cullen: my own character… adopted Cullen name. Turned 3 years ago at age 18.

Everyone Else: Stephenie Meyer's characters.

Relationships-

Edward x Carly

Jasper x Alice

Carlisle x Esme

Emmett x Rosalie

Noah x Eloise *NOT TOGETHER IN BEGINNING*

Ethan x Katherine *NOT TOGETHER IN BEGINNING*

Powers-

Edward: mind reading

Alice: future seeing

Jasper: manipulates emotions

Noah: shield… to all powers (physical & mental) *like Bella's Breaking Dawn power*

Eloise: turn off all powers *NOT KNOWN WHILE SHE IS HUMAN*

Katherine: see your whole life with just one touch

* * *

**So, this is the description and everything. I only own the plot & the characters, Eloise, Ethan, Katherine, Noah & Carly.**


	2. Prologue

**Eloise's POV**

I'm running to the hospital. I knew something bad would happen today, I just knew. I've always been fast, that's why I always received first place while running cross country races. Mom was always so proud of me… mom. I need to get the hospital, there's only one more street.

I turn the corner and ambulance lights are flashing. The sirens have been turned off, but I still feel as though they are echoing through the dark night sky. The woman who called said the crash was bad, she didn't say how bad. It's looks as though nine people are being brought in and who knows how many have already been brought inside. I realize there must've been a city bus involved.

I run inside and search for my mom.

**Alice's POV**

"Alice! Would you hurry up, we have to leave soon!" Rosalie shouted from the other side of the door. I rolled my eyes and returned to my make up. That's when I had the vision…

_Flashing lights, sirens and a girl running through a hospital. She runs into a room and there is Bella, lying in a bed. There's a conversation between them and the girl sits there with Bella, until she dies, a minute later. The girls begins to cry… the vision ends._

Never have I had such an odd vision, but there is one thing I'm sure of. Bella is about to die. There is nothing we can do to save her. I look at my watch, she has 7 more minutes. That is when I choose not to tell Edward. He has finally stopped worrying about her.

**Eloise's POV**

"Mom," I say. She looks horrid. Her skin is gray and her brown hair is limp. There is a bandage wrapped around her head and it is partially covering her left eye. The mother I saw so much of myself in is now a vague resemblance of her old self. She had been full of life before. She always told me stories of Princes. Or, a Prince… his name was always Edward. She said I reminded her of him when ever I ran, he was very fast.

When I was young I thought Prince Edward was my father. I thought my mom was trying to make me realize that even though he left my dad was wonderful. However, my mom brought me to my dad on my tenth birthday. He was nothing like my mom had described Prince Edward and I disliked him immediately; especially after he denied I was his daughter.

"Eloise," my mom whispers. She struggles to speak and I sit down next to her on the bed.

"Mom," I say, inaudibly as I stroke her arm. She is comforted by my presence, I am sure.

"Ella, baby, you have to do something for me."

"What ever it is, mom. I'll do it for you, I promise."

My mom examines me, I know she is serious. Even though she is injured she isn't bonkers, she knows when I am lying or not; she's my mother. And now, she sees that I am serious, that I really will do what she asks. That is, unless she asks me to pull the plug of her IV stuff; I could never do that.

"You have to go home. You have to find my list, and you have to finish it for me. nothing would make me happier If you finished my list."

"What list?"

"My bucket list," my mom states, as though it's obvious. I smile and she does as well. We sit in silence and before I know it I hear a high pitched whine. A nurse hurries in and I realize what has happened; I begin to cry. The nurse tries comforting me but I shun her.

"How old are you, pumpkin?" she asks me.

"Eighteen," I tell her and I walk out. I'm old enough to be on my own. Mom left me money and surely I can sell our house. I'll take mom's list and finish it else where. I can't stay in this town, I just can't.

**Noah's POV**

Carly hasn't been so happy since her sixteenth birthday. I remember how sad she got. She was cutting herself, I know she was. Even though she denied everything, I'm her twin, she can't lie to me. We're posing as seniors at this new school. Emmett is and so is Rosalie; they always do, so they say. Jasper Alice and Edward always pose as juniors also.

They have told us everything there is to know about going to school. They have even shared some stories with us. They all didn't say anything about when they lived in Forks Washington though. Carly and I know that this period they are silent about is when they lived there. We asked Carlisle and he only told us where they lived. They said nothing else about it. Eventually Carly and I gave up and stopped asking questions about Forks.

"Noah hurry up!" Carly shouts from downstairs. I chuckle to myself. I know she has not yet gotten used to having supernatural abilities. If she had she would not shout.

I leave my room and walk past Alice and Jasper's. I almost never go in anyone else's room, but there is something I hear. It sounds like Alice is talking to herself. I look inside and see her pacing.

"Something bothering you Alice?" I ask her. she looks up as if she had no idea I was there. Then I realize I probably had not lifted up my shield. Therefore she wouldn't have 'seen' my come here.

"Well, kind of," she says.

"Do you need help with something?" Alice, not being very tall, sometimes had trouble reaching high shelves. But, Alice, being Alice, was too stubborn to ask for assistance.

"Well, kind of," she says again and I try not to roll my eyes at the brief, uninteresting answers.

"Okay then, whatever I can do," I say and then I begin to walk away.

"wait Noah!" I turn around and look at her, she seems very upset.

"I need to talk to you, after school. When you get home, go out into the woods, block everyone, even me. go to the rocks."

"Ok." Then I go to leave once again.

"Oh and Noah! Don't tell anyone, keep your shield down all day."

"Ok."

I leave, and she exits behind me. I wonder what it is she wants to talk to me about, and I wonder why she wants nobody to know about it.

**Eloise's POV**

I ran home from the hospital. Two reasons for doing so were ONE, I needed to think and TWO, I had no money for a taxi. I run up our front steps and unlock the door. I don't lock it behind me. Honestly, I don't care if somebody breaks in, which could happen in this neighborhood.

As I walk down the hall I pass a mirror and freeze. At first I had thought I was seeing my mom out of the corner of my eye. However, we do look different; my hair is darker than hers but my eyes are the same. She always said I was so pretty. Tears start leaking out and I look away from the mirror. I'll never be called pretty by my mom ever again.

I hear the front door open. And inside I'm screaming, _Shit! This always happens to you! Why didn't you lock the door! _But then I hear a voice; it is a voice that I hadn't been wanting to hear right now.

"Ella! You in here?... Aw come on don't pretend you aren't! I saw you come inside!" it's my brother. When I think about it mom was kind of a whore. She had a son one year and then when he was only one she had me. Ethan, my brother had left the house just about a year ago. He said he wanted to be out on his own, and no matter how much mom protested he left.

"I'm here!" I yell, still walking to mom's room. I hear Ethan follow me. We were never too close; he was always focusing on his art and I on my running. We loved each other though, because we were bother and sister after all. I assume he found out about mom and was here because she left him the house.

That's what she told us. She just sat us down one day and said, 'Ethan since you are older you get the house. Ella, you get my money, you can buy a house with it.' Neither of us complained about it, we just nodded that it was fine with us.

I'm in mom's room going through the bedside table and there it is. Ethan walks up behind me and asks, "What is that, sis?"

"It's mom's bucket list," I mumble. Ethan doesn't say anything he just sits down next o me on the bed and reads it over my shoulder.

#1: Leave Forks

#2: Make Alice Proud

#3: Get Suitable House

#4: Become Stronger (To Defend Myself)

#5: Get Some Type of Education

#6: Buy a Volvo

#7: Become a Doctor

#8: Gain Some Type of Sense of Balance

#9: Bring Ella to See Jake (Friendly Visit =))

#10: Bring Ella to See Mike (Skunk-Bag)

#11: Be As Motherly As Esme

#12: Visit Charlie

#13: FIND EDWARD

Every thing one the list has a check next to it. Only one does not and that is number 13. some where deep inside me I know Edward is the Prince from all of mom's stories. So, I know I have to find him. I look at Ethan and he knows.

"I have to finish it," I say.

"She wanted you to."

"I… wait, how did you know that?"

"Mom told me that if she were to die she would want you to finish her bucket list. She told me to tell you if she didn't get the chance."

"Oh." Ethan gives me a hug.

"All the money is under the bed in a suitcase," he says, "Good luck sis, I hope to see you soon." Then he leaves. I want to see him soon but I have a feeling I won't and I don't know why I do. I pack a suitcase full of clothes, grab the suitcase full of money and I get in my car. I don't know why I do but I go east, I have a feeling about that direction.

* * *

**In case you guys didn't read it up top the POV order was Eloise, Alice, Eloise, Noah, Eloise. I hope you guys liked that chapter as much as I liked it. I have a good feeling about this story. Please review. =)**


	3. Chapter 1

**Edward's POV**

I still think about her. They all think I have forgotten, stopped caring. It is not true, however, I think of her everyday. Especially now in biology, even with the company of Alice, it still reminds me of the way things were. The only thing that helps me now is Carly. She was a sudden light in my dark world that I refused to lose. So even if that meant welcoming Noah into the family as well I would do it, for her.

I look at Alice and she awkwardly looks away. I try to read her mind but cannot. I then realize why I can't read her mind. She has asked Noah to shield her. It is something that is hard, yet possible for him to do. I glare at her and she continues to look away. She knows that I'm annoyed with her. She must be up to something and whatever that is I _will_ find out.

**Ethan's POV**

Mom told me everything about her past. I know who Edward is, I know who Alice is. I know why she wanted to be a doctor. I also know that she wanted Ella to finish the list if she did not. I worry about her though. If she does find Edward I may never see my little sister again. My mom told me this as well.

Even though I was never too close to Ella I loved her. Even when she skipped a grade and graduated the same year as me; even when Ella won first place in cross country and I won second for my paintings I loved my little sister. And I know letting her do this is the right thing.

Mom told me that if they do try to change her that she might not let them. She said that Ella may want them to change me as well. So, now I have to make a choice. If and when my little sister comes asking will I say yes, or will I pass up the chance of immortality.

**Alice's POV**

Edward was mad at me during biology. Luckily that was the last period of the school day. Now I can go home and talk to Noah. I have carefully planned what I will tell him. However, before I tell him anything I have to make him swear that he will not anybody what I am about to tell him. The ride home with Edward is awkward. It is him, Jasper, Carly, Noah and I in one car. Emmett and Rosalie are in Emmett's new jeep.

When we arrive home I run into the house. I dump my stuff on the couch in mine and Jasper's room. I say a quick 'hi' to Esme and Carlisle and then I run to the rocks. I take the long way and make sure nobody is behind me. I then sit down on one of the high rocks. Living in this small town in Colorado, this close to the mountains reminds me of when we lived in Forks, but that was 20 years ago.

I wait for a minute and Noah appears. I raise my eyebrows, he shakes his head and I know he has not been followed. He says, "So, mind telling me what is going on?"

"Twenty one years ago we moved to Forks Washington," I say. Noah raises his eyebrows and I know he is surprised I am telling him this. None of us have spoken of the time we were in Forks.

"We lived like we do now. However, one day a new student came to school. She was strange, I could see her future, Jasper could manipulate her emotions; but Edward could not read her mind. Her name was Isabella Swan."

"Was?" Noah asks.

"Don't interrupt, I'll answer your questions when I finish. So, her name was Isabella, Bella, she preferred to be called. She was Edward's singer, turns out. They fell for each other; Edward was so careful with her. After all she was a human, and she was very fragile. Well, after almost being killed by a sadistic vampire nomad named James Edward thought he had to leave her. He thought he was too much trouble for her. However, he couldn't leave, he loved her too much. On her birthday I threw her a party, even though she didn't want me to. I shouldn't have, it ended horribly. She got a paper cut, opening a present and Jasper went crazy. He still didn't have very good control. Edward decided that, that was it. He couldn't risk her life anymore. So we left and didn't take her with us. It tore him apart to do it. I feel as though the arrival of your sister was all that kept him from going to Volterra." I finish. It is the short version, but I'm sure the gaps will be filled by the answers to Noah's questions.

"Her name was Bella?" he asks me. I cringe I was dreading this part.

"Well here's the thing. Even though Edward told me a long time ago, I'm very attuned to Bella. For instance I saw when she had her two kids. And this morning I saw her die."

"Don't tell Edward," he says automatically. I smile; glad that my brief explanation of our past has already made him know telling Edward about Bella's death would kill him.

"Any other questions?"

"Not really."

"There's one other thing."

"What?"

"I think Bella's daughter might be coming to find us," I tell Noah and his eyes grow wide.

**Eloise's POV**

A good thing about having been able to skip ahead a grade is that I have graduated. So I don't have to be in school right now. I wasn't planning on attending college anyways; at least, not until next year. I have been driving for a day. I never sleep, it's something my mom said was bad for my health, yet reminded her of a group of friends she used to have.

I wonder if this Edward I should be looking for was one of those friends. I have a feeling of what he looks like. Mom's Prince Edward stories always had a bronze haired, golden eyed pale 17 year old starring as the prince. So this is who I will look for. I look up at a sign and see I have entered Colorado. Maybe I'll stay here for awhile, who knows; I could find something out.

* * *

**So, I think I might be in love with this story. I can't stop thinking about it. Please tell me what you all think! =)**


	4. Chapter 2

**Noah's POV**

Alice told me it all. She told me about Edward's old love. As soon as she told me that she had died I immediately knew that we couldn't tell Edward; at least, not now. Nor could we tell anyone else. I don't know how Carly would feel about it if she knew. She has always been extremely protective of what is hers.

I run home, with my shield down. Alice is right behind me. She has asked me to shield her from Edward. However, doing this means shielding her from everyone; therefore I will also be shielding her from Jasper. She knows he will want to know why I am doing this. So, she may have to tell him about her vision and if he knows I will have to shield him as well.

I don't exactly mind though. I've gotten much better at this and shielding people other than myself gives me good practice. Sometimes, when I'm bored at school I will shield other students. The humans don't know I'm doing it and the farther I can stretch my shield means the less feeling and thoughts for Jasper and Edward to hear/feel.

Once the two of them even paid me to shield the entire cafeteria; they told me if I succeeded to shield throughout the lunch period they would buy me any car of my choice. I now have a 2006 Mitsubishi Eclipse. It is my pride and joy; well… alongside my Fender Telecaster Bass Guitar, which was my dad's. I just couldn't leave it when I changed.

I run to my room. Nobody is around and I wonder if they went off on a short hunting trip. I shut the door behind me and glare at my book bag. Despite this being the second time as a senior I still don't know anything. The last time I was a senior I was human. My life as a human is blurry and I would be lucky to remember things from second grade, let alone twelfth. I shrug, I have all night, Alice will help me later; she told me she would.

I walk to my guitar. I start playing, it sounds good, not like Carly says it sounded when I played with the band I had as a human. However, I can't remember having a band. I'm lucky I remember how to play. Suddenly, something comes back to me. It's a memory of a song that I remember from being a human. I start to play it.

**Eloise's POV **

I'm driving, through the mountains and a song on a mixed cd Ethan gave me long ago begins to play. I love this song; I begin to sing and wish I could pull my guitar out and play along with the song…

The song fades out as I drive into a small town, it's cool and wet. As soon as I get to the local high school my super old car breaks down. I roll my eyes and get out; this is the third time. The mechanic said it would be unfixable if it were to happen again. I look it over, my truck… my red, crappy truck. It was just like mom's was when she was my age. She always told me that a love of old cars was something else we had in common.

I grab my two suitcases and my guitar and I leave my truck where it is. Maybe, just maybe, the school will be open. _It will be_, I tell myself. It is 6 o'clock after all. The classes will probably be started soon. I walk into the building and I'm met with a wave of heat. _Thank god,_ I think to myself, the cold really bothers me. I set down my stuff and take out my phone and look at my calendar. I left home a bit more than two days ago. I stopped once; well I think I know why the truck broke down.

I walk into the front office and see a little woman. She isn't old or young, nor is she middle-aged. She seems to be somewhere between, whatever age that is. I walk over to her; she is tidying things up and as the clock get closer to six thirty she begins to go even faster.

"Excuse me," I say. She looks up and her eyes narrow a bit.

"Hun, you shouldn't be here this early," she says. She returns to her tidying.

"Um, actually I don't go to this school."

"Well why are you here? Do you need a registration form? Is there a parent with you?" she turns around and what I thought had been rude comments whilst she had her back turned; turn out to be concerned questions.

"Well, I'm here because my car broke down. I was able to get it into the parking lot, so it isn't blocking people. Um, and I've graduated already, so no I do not need a registration form."

"Well are your parents going to come pick you up? Do you need your car towed?"

"I was hoping you could help me, by telling me who to call to get my car towed. And, um my parents…" I stop talking. It's hard for me to tell a stranger, no matter how caring she may seem.

"You parents?"

"My dad left before I actually knew him. My mom died about three days ago." I gulp, and hold back a tear. This woman's expression almost sends me over the edge though. She pats my shoulder and lets me sit down.

"Well, dear, I'm Mrs. Wellington and whatever you need I'll help you with. By the way, how old are you."

"I'm eighteen; I graduated a year early."

"Ah, I see. So, do you have a place to stay?"

"Well, no, but I do have some bags, I left them in the hall."

"You should bring them in here, so kids don't mess with them." oh… good idea. I hadn't thought what would happen if kids opened the one with the money. Note to self, get a lock 4 the 'money case'. I go out and grab my stuff and take them into the office.

"Oh!" says Mrs. Wellington, "I have an idea! Are you a good guitar player?"

"Well, my mom and brother always said I was," I say, I don't want to brag.

"Our music teacher needs an assistant. If you want, you could help her out for the day; or until you figure out what you're going to do with yourself."

"That would be lovely," I say. It really does sound tempting and I decide that I might as well stay here for the day.

"I'll lock up these bags." Mrs. Wellington takes my two bags and leaves me with my guitar. I jump up and grab my clothes bag.

"Mind if I change first?" I ask.

"Oh silly me! I hadn't thought of that! Yes, you change and then I'll lock your bags up for you." I smile and then I go off to change into something less smelly and wrinkled.

**Esme's POV**

Edward and Carlisle suggested I take the job. I don't know why though. I mean, I sing well. I know a lot about music, but I have no idea why the suggested I become a music teacher. Edward says it's so I have a bunch of kids to 'boss around, mother and keep me company'. To that I rolled my eyes, I accepted the job though.

I drive into the parking lot and am stunned. I swear this is a ghost. The red, old trunk seems exactly like Bella's. But it is different, I notice that the license plate is one from California and it is newer, if only by a few years, than Bella's was. I shake my head and drive into my parking space. I walk into the building and hear voices coming from the office.

That's odd, Jean usually is rather quiet. She only talks to herself in the afternoon. I smile to myself, she always denies it. I walk into the room and once again I feel as though I am being visited by a ghost. However, this girl sitting down in one of the chairs has darker hair than she did, but the same, big brown eyes. I wonder if there is a relation, but I simply shake the thought from my head.

"Esme!" exclaims Jean, "I was just telling Ella about you! Ella this is our music teacher. Esme I have found you the assistant you keep asking for." Jean is grinning and Ella stands up. Oh, my, gosh, her name is Ella, that rhymes with Bella… this is so strange!

"Hello Mrs. Cullen," says the girl holding out a hand. I pull her into a hug, one that is quick, but quick enough for me to examine how she feels and smells. It is strange; she seems to smell of strawberries and something else, but strawberries, none the less.

"You can call me Esme," I tell her.

"Well, Esme, my name is Eloise Swan, but you can call me Ella. Actually, please do call me Ella," she says. My eyes widen but I hide it by looking away. Eloise Swan; Bella once mentioned how beautiful she believed the name Eloise was. Oh my… there is no denying that this girl is Bella's daughter. I am absolutely sure; she just has to be! Oh, what will Edward say!

* * *

**Esme has figured it out! Le gasp! So now what will happen? Who knows? Anybody? Well I do… I also don't. I'm writing this as I go, but as I go I get ideas for what to do next and I fill in any blanks. So, I've found the song for this it's an amazing song. It happens to be what Noah was playing and Eloise was singing. I almost put in the lyrics but I want you all to be surprised. *evil laugh* Try to guess what it may be and also review. =)**


	5. Chapter 3

**Rosalie's POV**

Esme texted me this morning; it surprised me greatly, but I read it. It said 'Emergency! Get to school, now, bring nobody else.' So now I am walking through the hall ways. I see the occasional student but there is nobody else. I walk into the music class and see Esme pacing. She looks up as if seeing me relieves her greatly.

"We have a problem," she says.

"Yeah, I figured that out from your text," I say, "So what is this problem?"

"Bella," she mumbles, I hear her though. What does she mean 'Bella' we left her; she can't have tracked us down.

"What do you mean Esme?" just then, right after I ask the question, I smell a human. It's a girl, I know that. She smells like strawberries, and what may be mint. Also, her smell is very strong not as strong as Bella had smelt, but quite strong anyways. I turn and look at her, she isn't Bella, but she has the same eyes.

"Oh," she says, "I, um, Esme, is she a student, or other assistant?"

"She's a student, my niece," Esme says, sticking to the story; I look at her, I'm extremely confused.

"I'm Rosalie Hale," I say to her, trying to be as friendly as possible, I extend a hand and she shakes it. Her skin feels like Bella's did and I realize the emergency Esme spoke about, this girl is Bella's daughter.

"I'm Eloise Swan, Ella," she says, well at least she doesn't talk like Bella did. She is more determined and certain, not annoying and uncertain like her mother.

"Nice to meet you," I say.

"Ella," says Esme, "could you go make copies of these for me, 78 of them please." Ella nods and walks away. I turn on Esme and begin talking fast, and high pitched, in case Ella decides to eaves drop she won't hear us.

"What the hell!"

"Language!"

"Sorry… is Bella with her?"

"No."

"Why?"

"She's dead."

"Oh," I say and I pause. We have only taken about two seconds to have this small conversation of ours, I start talking again, "What happened to Bella?"

"She says she died in a car crash."

"How long ago?"

"I think four days."

"Do you think Alice saw it? She was attuned to her."

"It would explain why she has been being distant."

"What are we going to do?" I ask.

"I don't know for sure, but stay away from Edward and don't think about this. I'll figure out as much as I can from her, now go find your siblings, they're probably here by now."

I walk out of the music room and I see Ella rushing back with Esme's papers. She goes by the school pervert and he smacks her ass. I'm in front of him instantly, I grab his and twist it and say, "touch her again and you'll have no hands to touch with."

I let him go and Ella is staring at me, eyes wide. She mumbles, "Thanks." And she hurries away; maybe I shouldn't have done that.

**Eloise's POV**

In the short time it took Rosalie Hale to grab that boy's wrist and threaten him, a story my mom always told me came flashing back…

"_Prince Edward wasn't alone. There was the King and Queen. Their names were Carlisle and Esme. Esme had a niece, Princess Rosalie, and a nephew, Prince Jasper, that lived in the white castle. King Carlisle and Queen Esme were very kind. Prince Edward was their adopted son, as was Prince Emmett and Princess Alice was their adopted daughter. They were all very pale, yet very beautiful. They were extremely fast and Edward, Alice and Jasper had special powers. Edward read minds, Alice saw the future and Jasper could feel the emotions of others. They lived together, as peaceful vegetarians; they ruled over the small kingdom of Forks, until they were forced to leave."_

Rosalie has released the ass slapper. Sheis looking at me and me eyes are wide, I know they are. She is pale and she got to that kid very fast. Her name is Rosalie and her aunt's name is Esme. Mom never told me the last names of any of the people in her story, yet I have a strong feeling Hale and Cullen were at least two of them. So, if they're who I think they are, than they'll lead me to Edward.

**Noah's POV**

Our story is just like the one the Cullens have been telling people for ages, however it has been altered so Carly and I fit into it. So, Jasper and Rosalie are the niece and nephew of Esme. Edward and Emmett are brothers, adopted by Esme and Carlisle. Carly and I are brother and sister, adopted by Carlisle and Esme, and Alice is their adopted daughter as well. People believe it even though it seems unlikely that a young couple like Carlisle and Esme would adopt five and take in two relatives.

I drive my car to school today. Rosalie took her car, Emmett, Jasper and Edward took Emmett's car. Alice and Carly took Carly's car. Usually we take a minimum amount of cars. Usually we try to limit it to two cars only, but Rose said she had to help Esme with something. Then Alice wanted to ride with Carly because she never gets to and she 'just felt like it'. I took the opportunity to drive my baby and I didn't want anyone coming with me; so Jasper Edward and Emmett drove together. We all speed to the school in order to be able to park all in a row.

We've all gotten to school except Emmett, Jasper and Edward. They speed into the parking lot and Emmett pulls into the space right next to my own car.

"Sorry!" Jasper yells as he jumps out, "Emmett wanted to take a short cut." Both he and Edward use air quotes as he say 'short cut'. We all laugh and I am looking through my stuff when I hear Emmett say, "Hey Eddy, look!"

"Don't call me Eddy, Emma," says Edward, smugly with a hint of hate. We all start laughing and then Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie (who has met up with us after helping Esme) stop laughing, as does Edward. Carly and I stop laughing, but only because they do, in truth we have no idea what is going on. We look in the direction Emmett had pointed when he wanted 'Eddy to look'.

There is a red, old, truck parked at the end of the lot. Edward seems to be in shock, they all seem to be.

"Let's go Jazz," says Alice, she pulls him away. And Rosalie and Emmett follow them; I stay here with Carly and Edward. Edward is still staring at the vehicle. Carly seems worried, but I have a feeling I know what is going on.

"Bring him inside Carly," I mumble in her ear. She nods ands says, "Ok, common Edward." She drags him away and finally he stops looking at the truck. I glance at my watch, I have five minutes to get to home room, I'll only take one to check this car out, and I'll only need two to get inside.

I run over to the car and begin to look over it. Alice told me Bella had an old red truck, but this one is different. The model isn't the same, the age isn't as old. I sigh in relief and I am about to go inside when I smell someone. This person smells magnificent, strawberries and mint.

"What are you doing to my truck?" asks a voice. I turn around and I'm looking into, big round, brown eyes.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! =) Get used to it, I use them often. However, even I cannot handle cliffhangers and have to immediately write the next chapter. That's a good thing for all of you though. Lol. Please review, new chapter to be posted soon.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Edward's POV**

How can this be? My mind sifts through the image of the truck in the parking lot and the images of 'her' truck. Looking back into the past is painful. Having to look back, all my memories of that old rusty piece of metal involve her. Her image hits me painfully; but I struggle through.

My only comfort is Carly. She doesn't know what is going on; I read that in her mind. However, she comforts me because she knows that whatever is happening is bringing back painful memories. I don't know for sure what is happening. I'm not exactly sure whether the trucks were the same or not, I am having trouble concentrating, but I don't think they were the same.

I don't know what is happening now. However, I have a feeling that someone knows. And, of course that person is Alice. I will be questioning her as soon as I get the chance to do so.

**Noah's POV**

I turned and looked into big, brown eyes. Except for the fact that her hair wasn't exactly brown, but closer to black, she looked how Alice described Bella. Her skin was a creamy pale color and she smelt like strawberries and mint. She seemed flushed, like the cold weather bothered her; something that she inherited from Bella if my memory of her description is correct.

"I said 'What are you doing to my truck?'" she says again. It's when I realize that this is Bella's daughter and she really has come looking for us. I wonder why Alice didn't get a definite vision of this. She had only 'thought' she was coming, she hadn't known for sure. Just then I feel strange and I realize my shield is thinning out and holes are appearing in it. I panic and start walking away.

"Excuse me!" Bella's daughter exclaims and she runs ahead of me, she's fast and I feel oddly attracted to her. But this is bad, even though she probably doesn't know about Carly and I being Cullens she knows about the rest of them. I should find Esme. I do the only thing I can think of, I start using sign language.

_Sorry, I have to go._ I sign to her. I'm not sure how I came to know sign language; it's just something I know. Carly knows it as well so it is probable that maybe our human mother or father was deaf.

_I know you're not deaf,_ she signs. What the hell! How did she do that?

_You sign?_ I ask her, not wanting to speak to her.

_My brother is mostly deaf,_ she pauses, _it was getting really bad, but not so much anymore._ I stare at my hands and notice she is signing again, _are you going to admit that you aren't deaf, and actually talk to me?_ I nod.

**Eloise's POV**

When I saw him at first I had a feeling about him. He was pale and beautiful. I wondered if he was Edward, but he didn't quite match how mom described Edward; he had bronze hair and gold eyes. Although all the people she talked about had gold eyes. But this boy, he had gold eyes, but his hair was a light brown. Not, dirty blond, but not dark brown, a sort of in-between color.

I knew he wasn't deaf. He turned when I first spoke to him. That means he heard me. If he were deaf he would not have turned. So, I don't know why he lied, unless he was hiding something. But he nodded when I asked if he would talk to me, so that must be a good sign. However, he hasn't spoken yet. I heard the bell ring inside and I know Esme must be wondering where I am. I'll have to make this quick, that may mean having to say something first.

"I'm Eloise Swan, Ella for short," I say.

"I'm Noah Cullen," he says. I stare at him and try not to drool. He is British! I've always had a fascination with British people, especially British males, their accents kind of, well to be honest… turn me on.

"Are you related to Esme?" I hear myself ask him. It's kind of small talk, really. I just want to hear him speak again.

"She's my adoptive mother, how do you know her?"

"I'm her new assistant." He nods as though he is thinking about something.

"I have to get to class now," he says and then he walks away at a brisk pace. I could follow him, but I don't, instead I stare there dumbly as my mind buzzes with questions. Who and where is Edward? He must be real, Rosalie and Esme are. But who is Noah? Mom never mentioned a Noah in the stories. And the one question I really want to know, that I wanted to know before I knew Noah's name… What was he doing to my truck?

**Jasper's POV**

Everyone has feelings. It's just a natural thing. And more often than not people have more than one feeling at once. Even though people don't know it, all their feelings are distinguishable from each other's. I can tell Edward's feelings from Emmett's and that blonde kid over there's feelings from that teacher over there's.

It's like a voice. Edward says your thoughts are like your voice, well so are your feelings. So, now I can clearly feel Alice's feelings. Which is odd because I though Noah was shielding her, as well as me. If he has stopped shielding her than chances are he has stopped shielding me and at any moment Edward will probably hear my thoughts or Alice's about the 'Bella Issue'.

Now, one feeling comes drifting to me that surprises me greatly. It's Noah's feelings. There aren't a bunch of them all together like most people's feeling are. There are, probably just two of them. It confuses me and I wonder why he would only un-shield part of the way. I have to ignore it now though, because if I don't concentrate Edward will read my mind and hear me thinking about the 'Bella Issue'. So, I focus on the patterns in my desk and hope he isn't listening in.

**Carly's POV**

Something strange happened today. I feel left out, as though every one knows something I do not. My own brother seemed to know what was happening. I don't like the feeling of knowing nothing but I must deal with it. I stare straight ahead and happen to see myself out of the corner of my eye.

I'm not conceited, but I have been looking at myself as of late. Never had I thought that I would be this beautiful. As a human I always looked average. My hair was light brown, not dirty blonde, but not regular brown either. My facial features were average as well. I had just been an average girl living in England with my twin brother and my parents.

The sad part is I can't remember where I had lived before. I can't remember what my parent's names were. I can sort of remember how they looked. However I can't remember why I know sign language, or why Noah knows sign language. I just remember that Noah is my twin and since the day Edward began talking to me I loved him.

It's not that bad, not knowing my past. I'll make new memories for myself. They'll be happy memories, with Edward and my new family. Or, I always thought they would be happy, but now with whatever weird thing is happening right now, I don't know if they'll be happy or not.

**Ethan's POV**

I walked into the YMCA and walked through the familiar halls. I haven't gotten out much since mom passed and since Ella left. I need people to talk to. I have to resume my social life. So, I walk into the art studio where I take free lessons as well as teach. My fellow artists look at me with sympathy, as well as joy. They are happy that I am coping well, I suppose.

I sit down at the back of the room and I think of what I'll paint. On the chalk board in the front of the room the word FREE is written. This means we can do anything we please. We could sculpt, paint, use charcoal, whatever pleases us. I like painting the best; I look around the room and I see a person I've never seen here before.

She is beautiful and she looks a bit like Ella. Well, her eyes do anyway. So, I suppose is just her eyes are what makes her look like my sister, than I suppose she looks like my mother as well. Her hair is a bronze color and it shimmers in the light that streams in through the window that she is beside.

Absent mindedly I begin to paint her and when class is over I clean off my brushes. I turn away from the sink and everyone but the girl has disappeared. She is smiling and looking at my painting, I wonder if she knows. I walk over and stand next to her.

"It's beautiful," she says, "You are very good." The entire time I try not to stare at her mouth. When I meet new people it is hard for me to read their lips but I try my hardest; I've actually gotten very good at it. However she sees me looking at her mouth and she smiles.

"Thanks," I mumble. Then, to my surprise she signs to me, _who is she?_ My eyes widen and I stare at her. She signs once more, _is it okay for me to talk to you this way? Would you prefer to read my lips?_

"I'm just surprised. Only my mother and sister know how to sign to me," I say. Wrong, only my sister knows how to sign to me.

_Should I sign or talk to you?_ She asks me.

"Talking is fine. Just talk a bit slow, because when I meet new people it's hared to read their lips right away," I tell her. She smiles and nods.

"My names Katherine," she says.

"My name is Ethan," I say.

"So, are you planning on titling your picture?" she asks casually. She still doesn't know it is her. I nod and grab a brush; I'll just have to clean it again. After dipping it in navy blue paint I write at the bottom: **Katherine ~Ethan**. She laughs, realizes it is herself she grabs my hand and pulls me to where she had been sitting earlier. Her painting is very well done, and I tell her so.

"Thank you," she says, she then takes the brush that is still in my hand and writes at the bottom: **Ethan ~Katherine**. My eyes widen and I look at her. She says, "I needed someone to paint. I saw you and I thought you were handsome… so I just painted what I saw."

"Well I saw you and thought you were pretty." did I just say 'pretty'? Am I in middle school? However, Katherine blushes and smiles a very shy, but happy smile.

"You want to get coffee?" I ask her and she nods her head. We exit the art studio, not even bothering to clean the brush we both had used.

* * *

**So, what did you all think of that chapter? There are a couple things I want to explain. First, it took me awhile to write this because I wanted it to be perfect. I actually wrote, about one third of it then started over again. Second, I decided to make Ethan mostly/partly deaf last night while I was trying to sleep. I was basically thinking of how Noah & Eloise's encounter would take place and I thought of using sign language, but then there would have to be a reason why Eloise knows sign language, hence Ethan being mostly/partly deaf. Third, I gave you all a look at Carly and what goes on in her head and how she took what happened in the parking lot. Fourth, I really love this story and if anyone is confused PLEASE tell me so I know and can clarify anything so you all enjoy the story as much as me. Lastly, I need to do a disclaimer because I haven't recently:**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything in this story… EXCEPT the plot and characters Eloise, Noah, Carly and Katherine.**

**So, please review, and if you read this entire Author's Note than God bless your soul for having the patience to read my rambling! Haha. =)**


	7. Author's Note

Hello everyone,

I'm sorry to inform you all that this is just a measly author's note. DanielaDreamer reviewed the last chapter. She mentioned that it was cute but confusing. So, I'm gonna clear it up for all of you, in case any of you are confused as well.

So the first POV in the last chapter was Edward's. All that he was really thinking about was how he saw Eloise's truck and how it reminded him of Bella's truck. He is also thinking about Carly and how much he has brightened up his life. And lastly he decides to confront Alice as soon as possible because he is positive that she knows something.

The second POV is Noah's. He sees Eloise and is mesmerized by how beautiful she is. He thinks she looks like Bella, because Alice described her to him. Eloise gets impatient because he didn't answer her when she asked what she was doing with her truck. Then he realizes she must be Bella's daughter and he gets panicked because his shield starts getting holes in it, like it's going down. So he uses sign language to try and make Eloise thinking he didn't hear her or know what she said. He remembers sign language from his time as a human. But Eloise signs back, surprising him, but he gives up and decides to speak with her.

The third POV is Eloise's. Her very first impression of Noah is that he is beautiful, but not deaf, that's how she knows he was signing just to try to get away from her. Here is the little exchange they had:

"_I'm Eloise Swan, Ella for short," I say._

"_I'm Noah Cullen," he says. I stare at him and try not to drool. He is British! I've always had a fascination with British people, especially British males, their accents kind of, well to be honest… turn me on._

"_Are you related to Esme?" I hear myself ask him. It's kind of small talk, really. I just want to hear him speak again._

"_She's my adoptive mother, how do you know her?"_

"_I'm her new assistant." He nods as though he is thinking about something._

"_I have to get to class now," he says and then he walks away at a brisk pace. I could follow him, but I don't, instead I stare there dumbly as my mind buzzes with questions. Who and where is Edward? He must be real, Rosalie and Esme are. But who is Noah? Mom never mentioned a Noah in the stories. And the one question I really want to know, that I wanted to know before I knew Noah's name… What was he doing to my truck?_

The fourth POV is Jasper's. He kinda talks about how everyone has certain feelings that are discernable from other people's feelings. So that's how he knows that he starts feeling some of Noah's feelings and he knows his shield has partially gone down. So he knows that Noah must not be shielding him now, so he doesn't think about the 'Bella Issue'.

The fifth POV is Carly's. it starts with her being confused about what happened because she still knows nothing about Bella. She talks a little of how she only remembers small parts of her human life. She remembers that she lived in England with Noah and their parents. But she can't recall why either of them knows sign language. But she also remembers some of her human days with Edward and how she loved him.

The last POV is Ethan's. He goes to the YMCA and walks to the room where he takes free art lessons, because he also teaches art lessons to little kids. The chalk board says FREE on it so they can do whatever they want. Ethan sees a really pretty girl that he had never seen before. Absentmindedly, he paints her and then the class is over. He cleans his brushes and then turns around to see that everyone except the girl has left, shes looking at his painting. This is their little exchange:

"_It's beautiful," she says, "You are very good." The entire time I try not to stare at her mouth. When I meet new people it is hard for me to read their lips but I try my hardest; I've actually gotten very good at it. However she sees me looking at her mouth and she smiles._

"_Thanks," I mumble. Then, to my surprise she signs to me, who is she? My eyes widen and I stare at her. She signs once more, is it okay for me to talk to you this way? Would you prefer to read my lips?_

"_I'm just surprised. Only my mother and sister know how to sign to me," I say. Wrong, only my sister knows how to sign to me._

_Should I sign or talk to you? She asks me._

"_Talking is fine. Just talk a bit slow, because when I meet new people it's hared to read their lips right away," I tell her. She smiles and nods._

"_My names Katherine," she says._

"_My name is Ethan," I say._

"_So, are you planning on titling your picture?" she asks casually. She still doesn't know it is her. I nod and grab a brush; I'll just have to clean it again. After dipping it in navy blue paint I write at the bottom: __**Katherine ~Ethan**__. She laughs, realizes it is herself she grabs my hand and pulls me to where she had been sitting earlier. Her painting is very well done, and I tell her so._

"_Thank you," she says, she then takes the brush that is still in my hand and writes at the bottom: __**Ethan ~Katherine**__. My eyes widen and I look at her. She says, "I needed someone to paint. I saw you and I thought you were handsome… so I just painted what I saw."_

"_Well I saw you and thought you were pretty." did I just say 'pretty'? Am I in middle school? However, Katherine blushes and smiles a very shy, but happy smile._

"_You want to get coffee?" I ask her and she nods her head. We exit the art studio, not even bothering to clean the brush we both had used._

So that's what the last chapter was all about. If I still need to clear anything up just say so. Or if you have a question just ask in a review. I'm working on the next chapter and I think it'll be posted soon.

~Emily~


	8. Chapter 5

**Eloise's POV**

The day passes slowly. My tuck is towed around ten o'clock. The tow man, whose name I have forgotten, said it probably can't be saved. This information alone depresses me, not to mention how I feel about Esme. She is so beautiful and kind, she just has to be the woman from Mom's story.

I feel this way for two reasons. One is Rosalie and Emmett. They visited her second period and Rosalie seemed to whisper 'I told you so' to Emmett as he not-so-discreetly stared at me. There was an Emmett and a Rosalie in Mom's story as well. The second reason is Esme herself. She has bronze/brown hair and is very pale. Her eyes are golden as well. She fits the description of Queen Esme from Mom's story. Rosalie and Emmett also look like Prince and Princess Emmett and Rosalie from the story.

I am determined that I have found them. Even though I have not seen Edward and even though there is also Noah, who was never in the stories, I feel like I have arrived in the right place. I will stay here. I have money, I can get a hotel room or something and stay as Esme's assistant.

I _have_ to find Edward, it is of utter importance.

The day continues to pass slowly, but now is lunch time and Esme has told me it is my break. So now I can do whatever I wish to. I itch to unlock the room that holds my guitar captive and just play until my break is over. However, before I get the chance I notice the piano on the far side of the music room.

It is not a grand piano; it is a smaller sized one that is typically seen in music classes like this. I smile and think of something my mom taught me very long ago…

"_Mommy, play me my song!" I exclaim, running into our living room, with its small piano. Mom looks up from her book and smiles she grabs me and plops me down on the piano bench, and then she sits next to me._

_She pulls out a thing of sheet music. I had never noticed before, but now that I can read I see that it wasn't always called 'Ella's Song'. Crossed out is the title 'Bella's Lullaby'._

"_Mommy? What's a 'Bella's Lullaby'?" my young self asks my mom. She smiles, it's a sad smile._

"_This song was written for me, a long time ago," she says, "When it was written I couldn't play the piano, but soon after the man who wrote it left my life I decided to learn."_

"_Was he my daddy?" I ask. My mom chuckles and shakes her head._

"_No," she says. Then she begins to play._

I brought the music with me. Mom had taught me how to play the song. It's the only song I can play on the piano; the guitar is more my thing, and yet now I pull the music out of my guitar bag. That is where I've kept it. It's fragile and I gently set it on the little spot where the music goes on the piano… I never bothered to learn the proper name, I was too lazy.

I hear a person enter the room and dimply assume it is Esme. So I ignore the audience and play 'Ella's Song'.

**Edward's POV**

My family has been trying to distract me. Noah is blocking his, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Emmett's minds. Only Carly remains un-blocked and her thoughts are of no use. She has no idea what is going on, but it seems that Noah does. I don't know why he would know about the truck and how it connects to our past, but I don't bother to find out.

I slip away from my siblings at lunch time. Carly asks where I am going but then she realizes I am heading toward the music room. I often go there to play the small piano at lunch time. It can't compare to the white grand piano at home but it is better than nothing.

As I enter the music room I smell a human. It's surprising but I shrug it off. Sometimes students come here to do some work during lunch. However, the smell is strong; strawberries and mint. This person is not my singer; I've only had two before. One is sitting in the cafeteria with my sibling, the other… well she's probably still in Forks. This girl does smell strong I shut the door behind me and stand there for a moment.

I can't read her mind, not really. I catch some of it, but not much. She is thinking about being taught by her mother to play a song on the piano, but that is all I hear. I walk farther into the room and actually see her. She is pale and delicate, yet strong looking. Her hair is a very dark brown and it is long and wavy. She looks like… but she can't be it is not possible.

The girl begins to play music that I instantly recognize despite not having heard the song in about twenty years. My eyes grow and I quickly walk over to stand behind the girl. Her back straightens, like she knows someone is standing behind her, yet she continues to play. I see an old sort of tattered sheet music. It is my hand writing! It is the lullaby… the one I wrote for _her_. Yet, the title is crossed out and above it, in _her_ hand writing it says 'Ella's Song'.

I stand there, dumb founded. I can't believe this is happening to me. I thought I had rid myself of her. I thought she would never be able to find me again. I shake my head and squeeze my eyes tight, as if when I open them once more the music won't be there and it will be a different song. I open my eyes and it's the same… I knew it would be.

The song comes to an end and I seize the opportunity to speak. "You play very well," I say. She stiffens; I don't think she expected me to be there; perhaps she had expected Esme to be who was behind her. She slowly turns around and looks at me. I take a step back in surprise. Her heart shaped face holds two, big brown eyes… just like _hers_.

She looks equally shocked, like she knew who I was but had not expected to see me. I stand and she sits and we continue to stare at each other. I attempt to read her mind again. I get a small bit but I can't read much; she isn't completely blocked from me, which is confusing. She opens her mouth to speak and I am shocked even more, she doesn't sound like_ her_… but she almost does.

**Eloise's POV**

This is Edward, I know it. His golden eyes, bronze hair and pale skin give it away. I wonder if he can read my mind. Mom said Prince Edward had that ability. We stare at each other and I wonder if he knows who I am. I feel my mouth open and I ask, "Who are you?"

It is a ridiculous question, I know who he is. He says, "You know who I am." I look at my hands and nod my head. "How do you know who I am!" I exclaims. I look up confused. I thought he would read my mind and know how I knew.

"Can't you read minds?" I ask. I want to slap myself. _STUPID!_ I shout at myself, _HE ISN'T GOING TO TELL YOU THAT! _Edward hangs his head and pulls over a chair. He sits down forcefully.

"I thought I could," he murmurs, "First I can't read _her_ mind and now I can only sort of read your mind. This is so frustrating!"

I stare… he can't read my mind. Well, not all of it anyways. Then I come upon another question, "Who is '_her_' exactly?" I have a feeling I know though. Edward looks at me and it looks like he is in pain.

"Bella Swan," he whispers. My mouth drops with shock. _Mom,_ I think,_ he knew Mom!_

"You knew my Mom?" I ask him. His head whips up, like he hadn't read my mind, hadn't known she was my mom. He stands up and crosses the distance between us in one stride. He grabs my shoulders and I flinch. Edward inspects my face; I swear he smells me I just sit as still as possible. Finally, he backs away.

"Bella is your mother?" he asks, and before I can answer he speaks again, "Yes I knew her. Or, I know her; I suppose one never stops knowing a person." I feel myself tear up, if the person dies you stop knowing them, don't you?

I don't say anything and Edward asks, "What's wrong with you?" He hadn't read that she died either.

"My m-m-mom," I say, "She's d-dead." A tear escapes my right eye and it rolls down my face. Edward's eyes grow huge and he stares at me. I think he is going to cry, however, him crying seems somehow, very impossible.

**Edward's POV**

"My m-m-mom," she says, "She's d-dead." My eyes get wide and a tear rolls down her face. Bella, dead? No, this can't be. I left her so she wouldn't die! Then, something Alice had told me after we left comes back to me, _"She's still subject to ordinary danger. Car crashes, heart attacks, murderers, rapists, cancers… they could all kill her."_ I had brushed her aside. At the time, Alice still had the same vision: Bella, dying a natural death, surrounded by her loved ones.

How could she have died, so young? Let's see… we left twenty or so years ago and she had been 18. So she wasn't even 40 yet! There's no way this girl is telling the truth. Then I realize something, I don't know this girl's name. She is Bella's daughter and I don't even know her name. I try reading her mind, but it's still cloudy. I catch bits about a boy named Ethan and how she wishes he were there to comfort her. I give up trying to hear her thoughts.

"Who are you?" I ask. She looks at me, and wipes the tear of her chin, where it has slid down to.

"Eloise Swan… Ella for short," she says. That's when it makes sense. 'Ella's Song' Bella changed it to be for her daughter. Such an obvious thing she would do. That's when I make the biggest decision I've probably made since deciding to change Carly and Noah.

"You staying anywhere, Ella?" I ask her. She looks at me and shakes her head no. I nod; I had sort of picked that from her few thoughts I had heard. I say "Get your bags." She nods and gathers her things. She stands by the door and waits for me. I grab a paper and pen and write Esme a note:

_Esme,_

_I have kid-napped your assistant. I am bringing her home. I am also taking Carly's car. Tell her and Alice that they will have to ride home with Rose._

_~ Edward_

_P.S. Thanks for telling me your new assistant is my ex-love's daughter._

I sort of regret the P.S. part of the note. It is a tad mean, but then I don't regret it. Esme should've told me. Especially if she was with Ella all this morning! I pull my keys out. The house key and the key for my Volvo and Carly's Mazda are on the ring.

"Let's go," I say. Ella nods and I lead her out to the parking lot. Once she is in the car a buckled in I drive away. I go fast, driving fast helps me think.

* * *

**Tada! So Eloise has found Edward. You all knew it would happen sooner or later… why not sooner? Lol.**

**Any who… February vacation is coming up. I am excited to say that I am returning to Colorado, my birth place, for the first time in about 11 years. Yeah, this should be interesting. My mom says her old friends we are going to visit are going to make fun of mine and my sister's 'Bostonian Accents'. But I beg to differ! We don't even live directly in Boston so I don't really see how we could have a 'Bostonian Accent', but whatever. I bet, if anything, they'll be making fun of my mom's 'New York Accent' that she still has even though she hasn't lived there in years. LOL. **

**Hey, are any of you readers from Colorado? If so, please do me a favor. My little sister loves ****The Secret Life Of The American Teenager**** and if she doesn't get to watch it while we're out there she'll be so upset… so do any of you know what channel ABC Family is in Colorado? If so, please tell me.**

**Wow… this is a long note… the only reason I brought Colorado up was to say I wasn't going to be able to update all vacation so I'll try to do a lot of updating before vacation. Lol. So, please review this chapter and if you had the patience to read all of that than you deserve a cake… Go tell your mom to make you one! Lol. =)**


	9. Chapter 6

**Alice's POV**

Esme called us into her class room. She didn't say much, but she was pacing. Finally she just held up the note that Edward left her. Everyone read it, even Carly. We thought it was only right to allow her to do so. She was shocked right out of her seat.

"Edward has an ex-love?" she stared Jasper down. She has learned by now that her emotions can pressure him into giving her the answers she wants. Jasper stayed strong though and looked away. Carly looked at Noah and he had 'the look' on his face that made her know he knew. "Un-friggin believable," Carly groaned. She threw her hands up and stomped out of the room. I had a vision of her sitting along is Rosalie's car.

Now we are plotting what to do. Esme seems to know the most about this girl, but Noah knows a lot about her to.

"I ran into her in the parking lot," he murmured and then, as if he was suddenly all alone he said, "she was so beautiful… she smelt like mint and strawberries." We all stared at him.

"Strawberries… yep sounds like she is Bella's daughter," says Jasper.

"Yeah, Bella always did small like strawberries," agreed Rosalie.

"When we visited you this morning Esme, I noticed she looked like her too," said Emmett.

I blocked out their jabber. I needed to look for Edward, try and see what he was doing with Bella's daughter, whose name Esme has not yet told us…

_I'm in a room. It's our living room. Edward is pacing. Bella is sitting… no, Bella's __daughter__ is sitting on the couch. Edward asks some questions, Bella's daughter only nods or shakes her head. The vision gets super blurry and fades out._

That's all I see. I jump up, worried as hell. "We have to go," I say, "I can't see them!" my family members know what this means and we all hurry to our cars. Esme is going to head home a little later after she tells the office she is leaving with us and they'll have to have someone substitute her class.

Rose and I get in her car where Carly has been waiting. Jasper and Emmett go in his car. And Noah takes his own car. We all drive out of the parking lot. Carly is in the back seat, her head in her hands.

"You ok, Carly?" Rosalie asks her. She looks up; she seems so upset and confused.

"Just tell me one thing… did he change her?" she asks us.

"No," I say and I look at her so she can see how much I mean it.

"Than I'm fine," Carly says, and she looks out the window.

**Eloise's POV**

"Who is you dad?" Edward asks. He has been drilling me for awhile now. Most of the questions have been yes or no questions so I haven't been talking. He brought me to a big white house and we are sitting in the living room. I've been eyeing the Fender Telecast Bass Guitar that is in a stand next to the white, grand piano. But now my attention is draw fully to Edward, he has stopped pacing and is looking at me.

"Our dad… his name was Mike," I say.

"His name _was_ Mike?" Edward asks. I want him to change the subject.

"HE died in a car crash, like my mom."

"Your mom died in a car crash?"

"Yes."

"Were they in the car together?"

"No, he died four years ago. He was never there though; he actually tried to deny he was my dad…" I trail off and think about the time Mom brought me to him, when he denied he was my dad.

"I always knew Newton was scum… wait, you said 'our' dad," says Edward. I look at him and he seems frustrated.

"Yeah, um, me and Ethan's dad; Ethan is my brother," I say and suddenly I can't take these questions anymore. I stand and I run out the door. I'm fast, really fast and even though Mom's stories say Edward is fast, he only walks after me. I know he could catch up and grab me, take me back, but he doesn't.

I run and I run and then I fall. I hit my leg on something hard and I land in water. I feel blood in my mouth and realize I hit my head as well. My eyes feel heavy; my mouth is warm and stinging with blood. I know I'm about to black out and right before I do I hear a voice shout my name. The weird thing is though; it isn't Edward's voice… I think, its Noah's.

**Edward's POV**

I walked after her. She seemed upset and it seems like she runs when upset. But I regret my decision not to run after her. Not to grab her and drag her back to the house and tie her down and make her answer all my questions. But I didn't do that and now Eloise has fallen.

I panic and start running, as I do I hear the footsteps that had been following me, begin to run as well. I knew my siblings were following me, I had known since I heard their cars pull into the drive that they would hear me following Eloise and they would follow as well.

I reach where I saw her fall. It is an old well, abandoned a very long time ago. I've never seen it there before. I hear my siblings get closer. Noah reaches me first. He is fast, almost as fast as me… not quite though. He sees Eloise in the bottom of her well. We watch, stalling for five seconds as he eyes close and she begins to slide under the water.

"Eloise!" Noah shouts. I don't know what is wrong with him. It is odd, I didn't know he even knew her, let alone cared about her. However, he has jumped into the well and is holding her head above the water. She groans a little but I can tell she has passed out. That is when Alice, Rosalie, Carly, Jasper and Emmett reach us. Emmett jumps into the well and helps Noah take her out.

I stare in shock at her body. It reminds me of when James attacked Bella. But Bella was savable; we immediately see that Eloise is going to die. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no…" Noah repeats it over and over. I look at Alice and she has a vision… one of Noah biting Eloise; one of him changing her.

"He has too, or she'll die," I whisper. I look a t Alice and she nods her head, like she agrees it is the right thing to do. She instructs Rose, Emmett and Jasper to carry Eloise back. Carly grabs my hand and we follow them. Alice takes Noah on a longer route back to the house; she tells him what he has to do.

**Noah's POV**

Eloise fell.

She _fell_.

When I heard what happened, when I heard her fall down the well and heard Edward start running I panicked. I know it is unreasonable but I felt like I was losing something, like Eloise belonged to me. Alice is taking me back to the house now. The route is longer, but she says Eloise will be alive when we get there.

"You love her," Alice says. I stare at her in shock. "She is your singer. Her blood sings to you."

"Wouldn't I want to bite her then?" I ask.

"Not exactly; you have amazing self control, so you might not want to bite her. However, when we were at school, the way your eyes got darker when you thought about how she smelled. The venom in you rose in your thought. Don't deny it Noah, I _know_ that it did."

I stare at Alice. She is right. Let's face it, she's always right. So, Eloise is my singer. That may explain how much I felt like just killing her, then and there at the bottom in that well. I had wanted to speed up the pain she was going through and just make it be over for her. Then, I could suck all the blood out of her entire body… oh my god Alice was right!

"You're right," I whisper. Even my voice sounds like I am shocked. I shouldn't be though. My siblings told Carly and me from the beginning 'Alice is always right'.

"Then you can understand that the sensible thing to do would be to change her," Alice says. I stare at her even more now, "Noah, she is dying. You love her, even though you've only talked to her once before. She _sings _to you. That is a big deal and you know it! Think of your sister! She sang to Edward and look at how happy they are together now that they can be together forever. You have to save her Noah, you have to; it's the only way she'll live."

Alice stops talking and we run. We run hard and fast and right through the open door of the house and up to Carlisle's study. It is only sensible that they would've taken her there. Carlisle meets us outside the door.

"It's the only way," he whispers. I nod, they have me convinced and I walk into the room. They don't follow; they just shut the door behind me. This isn't like them, when Carly and I decided to change there was a procedure, they prepared for it for a month. But I suppose the circumstances were different then. But why didn't Carlisle come with me? Maybe they decided to let what happens happen.

I walk over to Eloise. She is laying on a gurney type hospital bed… thing. Carlisle wrapped her leg to try to stop it from bleeding, but it has soaked through. Her head is cut and the wrappings on it are soaked through with blood as well. The venom in me rises in my throat. It's true then? She is my singer?

"Noah?" she asks. She is looking at me and her eyes are open a little. I'm next to her in a moment and she doesn't even flinch. I think she knows more about us than we gave her credit. I stroke her cheek and my hand comes away with blood on it.

"I feel strange around you," she whispers. And then she starts breathing really heavily. Something in my venomous, stone hard, ice cold heart aches in pain. I knew it isn't but I feel as if this is my fault.

"Is it a good kind of strange?" I ask her. It is a ridiculous and insecure type of question to ask but I do anyways; I am stalling what I have to do.

"Yeah… I think it is."

"You know," I say as I stare at the blood still on my hand, "I could make the pain go away. You could be able to live… forever."

Eloise looks at me and I see questioning in her eyes, then she asks, "Forever… with you?"

"Yes," I say. She smiles, it's a small smile. She closes her eyes and takes really deep breaths.

"That would be nice… Do what you have to do then," she says and she slips away. She isn't dead, but she is getting close. She said living forever with me would be nice. I don't even know her and I'm planning to spend forever with her. I look at her face, it has blood on it; it looks so much worse than when I first saw her.

"It _will_ be nice, Ella," I say. I lean over and bite her. It tastes so good… _so_ good. But I stop myself. I can't suck her blood; she has already lost so much. I bite her wrists as well. That's what I remember Carlisle doing to me. I don't know what Edward did to Carly, but she had wanted him to change her. I hadn't cared; I just wanted to stay with my sister.

Ella's eyes fly open. Her body spasms and she looks at me, "you said… the pain… would go… away."

"It will, Ella, I promise," I say and I pull a chair next to her and prepare to sit there for however long her change takes. She is my singer, I won't leave her alone.

* * *

**I'm sure none of you expected **_**that**_** to happen. To tell the truth, I hadn't really expected it either. I just wrote what I thought, and I thought of her changing this way. So, tell me what you think about it in a review. =)**


	10. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I just wanted to clear up some dates that are important in the story:**

**August 9, 2007- Edward changes Carly**

** Carlisle changes Noah**

**November 12, 2010- Bella dies in a car crash**

**November 14, 2010- Ethan meets Katherine**

**November 16, 2010- Ella's car breaks down in Colorado**

** Edward takes Ella home with him**

** Ella falls into the well**

** Noah changes Ella**

**November 20, 2010- Eloise finishes her change**

* * *

**Eloise's POV**

Everything in side of me burns. My arms and my legs, my head and my chest. Mostly my chest, the burning has been slowly creeping toward my heart. This is the end, I know it is. I think about Mom, and I think about Ethan. I pray to God that Mom is somewhere safe and happy up in Heaven and that Ethan is okay without me. Then I think of Noah. I love him. Love… is that the burning feeling I feel inside my chest? No, it is not, love is supposed to feel warm and tingly. This feels coal black hot and like needles biting through my skin.

I spasm, not for the first time. However I keep my mouth shut, despite wanting to scream for it to stop. I know Noah is there and I know screaming would hurt him. It would make him feel like all this is his fault. Well… it sort of is… he did this to me after all. But I hold everything in and hope that the pain goes away, just like he said it would.

The pain is gone. It seems that is quick as it came it has gone. But I feel different. Everything feels stiff, yet a good stiff, solid like. I open one eye a sliver and immediately shut it. Everything is so bright and vivid. Slowly, I open my eye once more and I see all the colors in the light. It is amazing and I open my other eye.

I draw in a deep breath and find that I don't really need the air. I breathe anyway though, it feels right, and it feels normal. I hear a shocked sort of gasp and look to my right. Apparently, I have been lying on a hospital bed. Now, I see Edward sitting in a chair, looking at me. I don't want to see him there; I want to see Noah there.

"Where is he?" I ask Edward. He seems to know I mean Noah. However, I don't think he knows because he reads minds, I just think he knows.

"3… 2… 1…" Edward says. And right on '1' Noah runs inside the room, followed by everyone else.

**Noah's POV**

"Noah you have to hunt!" Carly nagged me over and over. It has been a week since my last hunt. I knew my eyes are black. Alice couldn't see when Ella will wake up and Carly insisted. So, I left Edward with her.

As we were leaving I heard something up in Carlisle's study. It wasn't Edward, it was a girl. She asked where he was. I know who she meant. She meant me, it was Ella. So I turned and ran. I could hear Edward counting down and wanted to beat him. Despite the fact that I was running to my true love I still wanted to win something against Edward. I didn't though and right after he said '1' I got into the study.

She was there, eyes open and all. She was beautiful, despite how blood red her eyes were. Everyone crowed behind me and I realized I was blocking the doorway. I walked over to her and then looked back at my family. Carlisle was in front of Esme and Rosalie, Edward was in front of Alice and Carly. Emmett and Jasper were in front of Carlisle and Edward. That's when I realized that they thought she was dangerous. I turned back to her and ignored their foolishness.

"Ella," I say as I get even closer to her. She sits up and swings her legs off the bed. She looks at the clothes she is wearing. I sympathize her, Alice dressed both Carly and I so we would 'be fabulous when we woke up'.

"You left me," she accuses. Her eyes flash, she is angry and I can understand why. All of the sudden I hear moans from my family. I turn and Edward is holding his head. Jasper looks confused and Alice looks angry.

"Noah! Lower your shield I can't see anything!" Alice exclaims.

"Carly, Esme, Carlisle… what are you all thinking? I can't read anyone's mind!" Edward exclaims as well.

"What? Does everyone decide to have no emotions or something? Common' this is an emotional thing!" Jasper exclaims just like Edward and Alice.

I look at them and suddenly I feel that my shield _is_ down. I try and put it up and I can't do anything. It's like my powers have been turned off.

"I'm not doing anything," I say. They look at me confused and then Carlisle seems to have an evolution.

"Eloise," Carlisle says; he steps out from behind Emmett, "are you doing this?"

"I-I think I m-might be," Ella says. She stutters and I look at her. She is so confused, I can tell from her expression. Then I find that I can put up my shield once again. I look at Jasper, Edward and Alice they seems relaxed and less tense.

"She calmed down and lost her control," said Carlisle, "I believe she has the power to turn off the powers of anyone."

"I'm sorry," says Ella and she tries to leave. But I won't let her; I grab her and remember how I promised myself that I would follow her anywhere.

"Where are you going?" I ask her. I grow angry, she accused me of leaving her and now she is leaving me.

"I'm too much trouble," she says, hanging her head. She is so beautiful. I just want to kiss her… this is not the first time I wanted to. Even when she was thrashing in pain I wanted to kiss her as if it would end all of her pain.

"No you aren't," I tell her. And then I do kiss her. My family is there watching, but that doesn't matter to me. I love her; I want her to be mine forever. I had never believed in love at first sight but I suppose it is real after all. She seems to feel the same because she stands on her toes and holds me tight… so tight. I don't care though, I wouldn't care if she accidentally snapped me in half, and I would reattach myself and let her do it all over again.

"Noah!" Alice yells, she is behind me. Ella and I stop kissing each other; I realize neither of us had stopped for air.

"What?" I ask Alice, annoyed with her.

"Well, I uh, had a vision and you two were getting a bit close to that window there. And well, you two sort of just jumped out, unconsciously and well, that's fine… if the window is open but since it isn't I thought I would stop you so that we didn't need to get a new window."

I look at the window she gestures to and realize we are much closer than we had been. It seems we almost moved all the way across the room.

"Oh…" I say. Ella is looking down, she seems embarrassed but she is smiling as if it is very funny.

"I'll just bring Ella hunting then," I say and take her hand to lead her out of the study.

"Hunting?" she asks me.

"You thirsty Ella?"

"Yes…"

"Well, we're going hunting to fix that."

"Why?"

That's when I remember she doesn't know what she is… what I am. So I say, "I'll explain it to you as we go." She nods and I look at her, she is so beautiful. All I want to do is kiss her again. And as we run through the woods I wonder if we'll get any hunting done at all.


	11. Chapter 8

**During Katherine & Ethan's POV the date is November 20, 2010. But during Edward & Alice's POV the date is November 26, 2010.**

* * *

**Katherine's POV**

20 years ago today was when it happened. I was seventeen and in Switzerland visiting my grandparents. My home was in France, but I often traveled to see my grandparents in Switzerland. This time I was there without my parents and brother. My brother and parents were at home, occupied with my brother's twins. I was 19, and they didn't need my help, so I left.

I was taking a walk and I saw the most beautiful woman ever. She had a couple other people with her and they were following her. I saw stupid and I followed. We went all the way to a small, deserted farm. There in the barn were four others just like her. Suddenly we were attacked.

The strangest thing was that they didn't kill me. They tied me up though. It was probably the only time I was grateful to be deaf… I couldn't hear the screams. What happened next is blurry, I barely remember anything. I do remember being taken to a strange place somewhere in Italy though; but then I was in pain and forgot mostly everything.

When I woke up _they_ told me what I was and that they wanted me to serve them. I did serve them, for five years. It was mainly because I was scared and because they used the excuse that they gave me hearing. That made me stay. I even acted like them.

However, one day they told me about a small group that was coming for a visit. They told me how 'weird' they were. They told me that they drank the blood of animals, not humans. That lifestyle appealed to me. Before the group even came, I left. And so, I have wandered alone for 15 years, and now I believe I have found someone I can be with. But even if I can't be with him, at least I'm away from the Volturi.

**Ethan's POV**

Katherine is my life. I've only known her for 6 days and yet I feel I have a connection with her. We're at my house and she is sitting on the couch; I think she is concentrating really hard about something. Looking at her I can see my first impression of how she looked was wrong. I had thought her eyes were brown, but they aren't. In fact, they are golden.

Her hair is blond, but it is also bronze. The light makes it look differently. However, she is still just as beautiful as I at first believed. She is odd; she doesn't go in the sun. That day in art class, only her hair was in the sun. It wasn't even being shone on a lot because the sun was setting.

I don't care how odd she is though… because I think I am in love with her. I tilt my head and think about that. Could I really be in love with a girl I haven't known for even a week? _Yes, you could,_ I tell myself.

"Ethan?" Katherine asks, "Can you tell me what you're thinking?" I look at her. She has sat up straight, as if she has decided something.

"It's embarrassing," I say.

"Just tell me, please."

"Well, I was thinking that I love you… but I don't know if loving you makes sense because I've only known you for six days. However, I don't think whether it makes sense or not actually matters because I _do_ love you."

"You do?"

"I think so."

"Well… would you spend forever with me?" she asks and I wonder if she's talking about marriage. I think I would marry her one day, I really do.

"Yes," I say. She looks at me. And then she slides over. Usually she isn't touchy feely. It's another odd thing about her that I happen to really like. However she touches my face and tilts her head to the side. Then she smiles and kisses me.

"Please don't hate me," she says. She straddles me and puts her head near my neck.

"Katherine, what are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm making us able to live forever with each other," she says. Then she bites me. It surprises me at first. I feel her sucking at my neck but then she stops and says, "Don't kill him, Katherine."

Then she bites other parts of me. As she does, I feel pain all over myself. I feel like I'm being torn open and like I'm going to die. I wonder if I'll even live another day with her.

**Edward's POV**

Ella looks like her mother. She has been handling this well. Noah told her everything while they hunted and she accepted it. Carlisle has been working with her to figure out what her power is.

What we have figured is that she can turn off all powers; usually, only one person's power at a time. But a few times she has turned off all of our power. Carlisle thinks it is amazing; yet he also thinks that if the Volturi hears about her it won't be long before they show upA.

**Alice's POV**

"Ella, stop it!" I yelled. She had turned off my power again. It annoyed me, yet I was proud of her.

"Sorry, Alice!" she yelled and suddenly I could see again.

"Give her a break Alice she's still learning!" Noah yelled.

"Oh shut up!" I yell back.

"All of you shut up and stop yelling!" Esme shouts. It's funny and we all laugh; but then I have a vision…

_A tall man with hair the same color as Ella's and a short woman, who actually looks a bit like Carly are coming up the drive way. The man is a newborn, the woman is not. They walk onto the porch and ring the bell. Ella answers the door; and her eyes widen…_

"Ella!" I yell; she has turned off my power again.

"Sorry, I got distracted…" she says, "Noah… stop it!" I hear laughter and I roll my eyes. Those two lovebirds are ridiculous.

I have my power back but the vision is gone. I don't know what to do. I don't know who those people were.

"Carlisle!" I yell.

"Stop yelling, Alice!" Esme shouts.

"Hypocrite!" I shout back; I hear her laugh and know I'm not in trouble. Then Carlisle is next to me on the couch.

"I think the Volturi might be coming," I tell him.

"Are you sure?" he asks me.

"No, but I saw a vision of two people I have never seen. So, they could've been sent by the Volturi… we should be prepared."

"When do you think they'll get here?"

"Tomorrow; at night probably… what do we do Carlisle?"

"How many?"

"Two, a man and woman."

"Than we stay here," he says and then he gets up and goes to talk to Esme. Everyone is quiet; I know they heard our conversation.

* * *

**So, how many actually thought Katherine was a vampire? I wasn't going to have her be a vampire at first but then I figured I would. Anyways… how do you all think the two people are? It's kind of obvious who they are going to be, but try and guess. Please review… a lot of reviews = faster update.**


	12. Chapter 9

**Noah's POV**

Alice thinks she saw the Volturi coming for us. She isn't sure because Ella cut off her vision. That has made her feel really bad, but Alice is telling her it's fine. She shouldn't feel bad, it isn't her fault. It's my fault… well I think it is… I was the one distracting her anyways.

"Noah, what are you thinking?" Edward asks me. Usually I have my shield down and he doesn't need to ask me this because I almost always have my shield down. Like right now, I have it down now.

"Ella, you're doing it again," I say.

"Sorry, I was just practicing!" she yells.

"No need to shout!" Esme yells.

"Hypocrite!" Alice yells. They've been doing that a lot it seems.

"So what're you thinking, Noah?" Edward asks me again.

"I'm thinking about Ella," I tell him truthfully.

"Ah," he says.

"You've been thinking about her too."

"Sort of."

"Or have you been thinking about her mother?"

"Yes, I've been thinking about her mother."

"Is Carly upset about that?" I ask. I haven't seen my sister too much, she's been clinging to Rose a lot.

"No."

"Then what's with her?" I ask.

"She's watching you. She knows you're happy but I don't think she completely trusts Ella at the moment. So she's looking out for your feelings."

"Oh," I said. That made sense; I always remembered her looking out for me. Just then the door bell rang. All of us tensed. Alice had told Ella to answer the door if the bell rang. So, she came downstairs and opened the door.

**Eloise's POV**

Looking in the mirror I can see every part of my reflection. I'm extremely white, but I think I look like I did before… as a human. Human… it's weird not thinking of myself as one. I don't mind being a vampire though, it's like I was always supposed to be one.

Edward told me about Mom. Well, he told me everything he could. It seems like talking about her is hard for him. When he stopped talking Alice finished the story. It was quite amazing and I can understand why Mom wanted to find Edward again.

I make contact with my eyes. They have gotten better; before they were a vibrant red. However, in the week since I woke up I have gone hunting every day and now they have gotten a yellow/orange color. I don't mind it though because I know in time, maybe another week, my eyes will look like everyone else's.

"Ella, you're doing it again," Noah says. Even though he says it quietly, I can hear him

"Sorry, I was just practicing!" I yell.

"No need to shout!" Esme yells.

"Hypocrite!" Alice yells. That's what they've doing ever since yesterday before Alice's vision about the visitors.

"So what're you thinking, Noah?" Edward asks him.

"I'm thinking about Ella," he says; I smile.

"Ah," Edward says; I can picture him nodding.

"You've been thinking about her too."

"Sort of."

"Or have you been thinking about her mother?"

"Yes, I've been thinking about her mother," Edward says. I thought he had been thinking about Mom but I wasn't sure; I continue to eaves drop.

"Is Carly upset about that?" Noah asks.

"No."

"Then what's with her?"

"She's watching you. She knows you're happy but I don't think she completely trusts Ella at the moment. So she's looking out for your feelings," says Edward.

I knew Carly didn't really trust me. She's been giving me the same look I always gave all of Ethan's dates. She just wants to protect her brother.

"Oh," Noah says. Then I hear what I have been listening for all night. Alice told me if the door bell rang I should answer it. So I get up and run down stairs. Everyone is there and they're looking at the door; except Noah, he's looking at me.

I take a deep breath and open the door. What I see on the other side shocks me completely.

**Ethan's POV**

Katherine told me that sometimes if you keep track of the days you can keep your control. So, I've been a vampire for four days. She changed me on the 20th; I finished the change on the 23rd.

I like being a vampire. I feel like I fit the role nicely. There's also the feeling of being able to hear everything. There are no muted sounds, no having to read lips either. Katherine told me that she was deaf as a human, and one reason for changing me was so I would have the opportunity to hear, like she had.

She also told me about the Cullen family. She told me all she had learned from the Volturi. How they drank the blood of animals and not humans was inspiring. However the most fascinating thing was their names. Katherine said they were Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward. The names were those of the fairy tale characters Mom told Eloise and I stories about; I know that it is the Edward from Mom's list and therefore I believe that Eloise is with them.

Katherine told me she could find them. I don't know how but she has gotten us to a giant white house in Colorado. We are walking down the driveway. They haven't noticed our presence… yet. We walk up the porch steps and ring the bell.

Then she's there. Eloise, my sister, is standing right in front of me. She stares at me in shock and I look at her in shock. She is a vampire! I cannot believe it. However, she leaps over the threshold and hugs me tight. It is a typical thing she would do and so I come to terms with the fact that my little sister really is a vampire.

**Katherine's POV**

Ethan and I have been here for a day. I told them my story and Carlisle laughed. He seemed very happy that he inspired me but he asked why I didn't stay with the Volturi and meet all of them in person. I just told him I didn't like meeting new people.

"Why?" he had asked. So I had to explain my power to all of them. They wanted to test it so they chose Esme. I suppose they thought that if I was lying about my power than I wouldn't be able to guess about Esme's past… and they were right. When I touched her I saw nothing.

However, they explained to me that that was Eloise's fault and that she could turn off anyone's power. When she apologized and told me she was still trying to control it I was able to see Esme's past and it was happy… until the baby died. However when Carlisle found her it became happy once again.

Ethan has spent the whole day with Ella. I have heard parts of their conversation. A lot of it was about how Ella found the Cullens and the accident that made them change her. it has also been her telling Ethan about her power and him complaining about how it isn't fair that she has power but not him.

Now, I am sitting on the couch. There is something I have been thinking about for a while now.

"Noah, Carly?" I ask and they both come into the room. They look familiar and their names sound familiar as well.

"Yes?" Carly asks. She has been really nice to me, so has Noah.

"Would you mind if I touched you?" I ask them. I have to in order to see if my suspicion is true. If I can just put a hand on one of them I'll know.

"You may touch us" said Noah.

"Can I ask something first?" I ask.

"Yes," says Carly.

"You two were twins when you were humans?" I ask.

"Yes, we were," she says.

"Ok," I say. I look at them and choose Noah. I put my hand on his shoulder.

I see him in the hospital and I see a _very_ familiar woman holding him and another baby who must've been Carly. Some time passes and then I see what I was looking for. I see my 18 year old self, in the hospital, holding my new born nephew. I see many more memories that consist of the familiar man who was my brother and the woman that was my sister-in-law, as well as the people who were my parents. I also see memories of Noah growing up, as well as Carly. Finally the memories have reached the present and I have seen my nephew's entire life. Then I move my hand the Carly's shoulder and watch her life go by as well. In their earliest memories I even watch myself playing with them. Finally I remove my hand from Carly as well.

"What did you see, Katherine?" Carly asks me.

"I saw my brother," I whisper. I don't know if they would believe me if I told them, but I'm going to tell them anyways.

"We knew your brother?" asks Noah.

"You knew me too," I say.

"But how?" Carly asks.

"When I was human… you knew me," I tell them.

"Who was your brother, Katherine?" Noah asks. I think he may have made a connection.

"Your father," I say. They both stare at me. at first I think that they don't believe me. however, both of them smile at the same time. I look around and notice everyone has come in the room, all of them are smiling also. Then Carly and Noah hug me.

"Auntie Katie… that's what Dad said you would've wanted us to call you," said Noah.

"Auntie Katie," confirmed Carly and I smiled.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you two were growing up," I tell them.

"It wasn't your fault," Carly says.

"Besides," Noah says, "now you can be here forever."

"Forever," I say.

"So this means we're staying?" I hear Ethan ask.

"You better be staying!" Ella exclaims and then everyone laughs.

* * *

**YAY, HAPPY ENDING! Well, it's not actually the ending of the story but it's the end of this chapter. Lol. I love this story and I hope you all do too, please review.**


	13. Chapter 10

**Noah's POV**

"The award for prettiest girl I've ever known and ever will goes to you, Miss. Swan," I say. Oh, how cheesy I have become. Jasper has practically been skipping all over the place lately! It is so funny because all of our happy attitudes have double effects on him. Who would've known Jasper would be acting like Alice?

"Well, Mr. Cullen, your flattery is getting annoying," says Ella. I stare at her and she is trying not to laugh.

"Really?" I ask her.

"Of course not!" she exclaims and she laughs. There is something about her that drives me crazy… in a good way of course. However, he powers drive me crazy in the bad way. I suppose I'll get used to it though.

"So, Edward thinks you're jealous of me," she says. I glare at the floor, where right below us Edward is playing the piano. I swear I hear him chuckle and I make a mental note to kick his ass.

"Why is that?" I ask Ella. She is watching me patiently, smiling. Then she makes a concentrated face and I can't shield myself anymore.

"YES!" she exclaims. She gets up, does a little dance and I find that I can shield myself now.

"You know I can shield myself now, don't you?" I ask her.

"Yes, but Edward can't read our minds anymore. Which is good because I was getting sick of him probing around my thoughts," she says.

"Oh… you can feel it when he does that?"

"A little; it's just a small tingling feeling, I don't often notice it."

"Well, anyways, why does Edweird think I'm jealous of you?"

"Seriously! Noah, just because I can't hear your thoughts it doesn't mean I can't hear what you're saying!" Edward yells. He's frustrated and that makes it funny.

"I know, Edweird!" I yell back and he starts banging away an angry tune on the piano. I roll my eyes at his immaturity.

"Well, he thinks that you think it isn't fair that you're able to reflect people's power from working on people, but I can actually turn their power off," Ella says and I look at her with an eye brow raised. Does that arrogant loser really think that?

"Well he's wrong, jealousy is over-rated," I tell her. She laughs. Her laughter is beautiful, everything about her is beautiful.

Then I hear a song being played downstairs. It is a song I know well and I smile and hum along to it. I look at Ella and she is humming as well. I stop and tilt my head, watching her. The song stops before it is over and she still hums the words.

"You like this song?" I ask her.

"Of course I do, it's amazing," she says. In the ten days she has been a vampire I never thought to ask her about what music she likes. This is surprising because I love music. There is one thing that I remember though… she had a guitar with her. Esme brought it here from the school, it's downstairs next to my bass.

"Can, you play it?" I ask her.

"Hell yeah," she says, she has a huge grin on her face and I take her hand. We run downstairs and into the living room.

"Edward play that song again," I say.

"No," Edward says.

"Please?" I ask him, I hate begging him to do things for me.

"If Ella lets me read minds again than yes," he says. Ella sighs and Edward smiles. I assume she did what he asked of her.

I pick up Ella's guitar and hand it to her and than I pick up my bass. Everyone has gathered in the room. Esme and Carlisle are watching on the stairs. Alice is sitting on Jasper's lap on the sofa. Rosalie and Emmett are by the back wall leaning against it. Carly has sat down next to Edward on the piano bench. Katherine and Ethan are sitting on the floor.

"You gonna sing like you used to, Ella?" Ethan asks her. I look at her.

"Do you want to sing?" I ask.

"Sure, why not," she says.

"1…2…3…" Edward says and he begins to play and so does Ella and so do I.

"And the world goes round and round,

"And life goes up and down," Carly sings.

"He is a wave and he's breaking," Ella sings. I have to admit she sounds better Carly.

"He's a problem to solve

"And in that circle he's making

"I will always revolve

"And on his sight

"These eyes depend

"Invisible and indivisible."

"That fire you ignited," Ella and I both sing the chorus.

"Good bad and undecided,

"Burned when I stand beside it,

"Your light is ultraviolet,

"Visions so insane,

"They travel unraveling through my brain,

"Cold when I am denied it,

"Your light is ultraviolet."

"Now is a phase and it's changing," Ella returns to singing on her own.

"It's rotating us all,

"Thought we were safe but we're dangling,

"Now it's too far to survive the fall,

"And this I know,

"It will not bend,

"Invisible indivisible."

"That fire you ignited," I join Ella again, and when I look at my family, they're smiling.

"Good bad and undecided,

"Burned when I stand beside it,

"Your light is ultraviolet,

"Visions so insane,

"They travel unraveling through my brain,

"Cold when I am denied it,

"Your light is ultraviolet,

"That fire you ignited,

"Good bad and undecided,

"Burned when I stand beside it,

"Your light is ultraviolet,

"Visions so insane,

"They travel unraveling through my brain,

"Cold when I am denied it,

"Your light is ultraviolet,

"That fire you ignited,

"Good bad and undecided,

"Burned when I stand beside it,

"Your light is ultraviolet,

"Visions so insane,

"They travel unraveling through my brain,

"Cold when I am denied it,

"Your light is ultraviolet, ultraviolet."

We stop singing and everyone is quiet. I think they realize that Ella and I are having a moment. And that they shouldn't say anything right now. I'm grateful for that, but when I'm about to kiss her we both are distracted by a gasp. Everyone looks at Alice and she has 'that look' on her face. It's the vacant look she has when she gets a vision. I look at Ella and see she is trying hard not to mess it up. It seems like it takes forever for the vision to end.

**Alice's POV**

Ella and Noah were totally having a moment. I had a short vision of Jasper interrupting it so I pinched him so he would know not to. I smiled and thought about how hyper he has been lately, it's rather funny. However than a vision comes; it's one I have been expecting to come and yet it takes me by surprise…

"_What news have you brought us, Demitri?" Aro asks. The three, Marcus, Aro and Caius are sitting in a large circular room and they have guards standing all around them._

"_Not much," says Demitri._

"_How disappointing," says Marcus? It seems like he was expecting big news of some sort._

"_Well, there is something," says Felix, "It's really all there is and you'll never guess who it's about."_

"_I have an idea," mutters Jane._

"_And what is your idea, darling girl?" asks Aro. He's being charming and sweet, he's in a good mood at the moment._

"_It's about the Cullens," Jane says. At the mention of us some of the guards narrow their eyes. Marcus and Caius sit up straighter and Aro looks much more interested._

"_Well, let's hear it boys," says Aro to Felix and Demitri._

"_The Cullens have expanded their numbers," says Felix._

"_Ah, yes we knew that already. Didn't Edward change that girl and her brother?" assumes Aro._

"_Yes, Carly and Noah," says Demitri, "But they have expanded more."_

"_How so?" asks Aro. He looks rather frustrated._

"_Well, Noah rescued a girl that fell down a well and apparently she's his mate now. And also, the girl's brother was changed by a vampire and both of them have joined the Cullens as well," says Demitri._

"_So that brings their numbers up to 12," says Felix. Aro's lips form a thin line; his happy mood has all but vanished. It's clear he still finds us a threat and still believes Carlisle is going to try to over throw him someday._

"_Who are the newborns?" asks Jane._

"_The boy and girl are Eloise and Ethan Swan; they were brother and sister as humans. And you'll never guess who the other girl is," says Felix._

"_Wasn't Swan the last name of that girl Edward used to be in love with?" asks Jane._

"_Yes, Ethan and Eloise are actually her children," says Felix._

"_Never mind that, who is the other girl?" asks Aro._

"_Our very own, Katherine," says Demitri. He doesn't look happy about Katherine being with us. Everyone else seems to go into shock however._

"_You're sure about this, Demitri?" asks Aro._

"_I'm positive, we were in the area, looking for recruits and I could feel her power. Sir, I've never felt a power like hers, I know it is Katherine. Also, I felt another power, one I've never felt before. I think the boy, Ethan has power as well," says Demitri._

"_We didn't have much time to find out much other information, just their names and such, we thought you would want us back right away," said Felix. Aro rose and looked everyone over. Then he turned and looked at his brothers._

"_I think it is time we paid a visit to our dear friend, Carlisle," he said with a horrid grin on his face. Everyone else nodded in agreement and the vision ended there._

"Alice!" Ella keeps exclaiming over and over. She is backed against a wall and her hands are on her head. I wonder what is wrong with her.

"She started turning off our powers, she's been like that for about a minute now," said Jasper, "She's trying not to stop your power."

I stand and walk over to her. I put a hand on her shoulder and she looks at me. Then our futures disappear and I know she has relaxed. All of a sudden our futures return.

"I'm sorry, I just felt like I had to and I couldn't stop and I…" she tries to explain.

"It's fine," I tell her.

"So what did you see, Allie?" Jasper asks me. I can't repeat it and by now I know Edward has read the whole thing in my mind since I'm sure Ella has turned his power back on as well. Everyone looks at him.

"The Volturi are coming," he says, and just like that our happiness has been shattered.


	14. Chapter 11

**POV order goes: Katherine.**

**Carlisle's POV**

All I can say is… crap. Excuse my French but, seriously?

"Crap isn't a bad word, Carlisle!" Edward yells.

"Yes it is!" Esme yells. Usually Edward would yell back, but not today. Nobody is in the mood to fight, everyone has retreated to their rooms… they're all waiting for me to decide something. Yeah, no pressure.

**Edward's POV**

So, I was the one who had to break the news to the family. I can tell none of them care though. If Esme told them, if Emmett told them… they don't care who tells them. However, I could feel Noah glaring at me. I don't know why, he has his shield up.

I do feel like he is mad that they are coming. He thinks they might take Ella from him. And I know how that feels, I felt the same way with Bella. Oh, Bella, I've moved on… I know I have, but I still think about you. With your children here, I am constantly reminded of you. But I have Carly, and I love her, so don't worry… when they come and kill us, I won't die alone.

**Esme's POV**

I had a feeling they would come. Our numbers have reached 12. They find that threatening. However, I don't know how anyone could find Carlisle threatening. But I suppose that's Aro for you. He is very protective of his position of power; just like I am protective of my 'children'. They don't think I'm harmful… well that's where they're wrong. I would kill them all just to see my 'children' live.

**Rosalie's POV**

Everyone thinks I'm beautiful, and I am. However, it often works to my advantage. If it leads to a fight, than I could distract them. I have Demitri wrapped around my finger. He does everything I want. However, when it comes down to it, he'll do what Heidi wants before what I want. So, I'll have to take her out first.

**Emmett's POV**

Everyone is thinking about fighting. I can't read minds like Eddie-Poo can but I can tell by their expressions. I know if a fight occurs my family will be looking to me for help. I'm considered the strongest and that works to our advantage, but it also does not. They'll target me, I know they will. However, I can handle them… all of them.

"Not alone, Emmett!" Edward shouts. Rosalie glares at me.

"Don't even think of taking them on alone," she growls. I nod, obeying her wishes. Then everyone is quiet once again.

**Jasper's POV**

I've never heard this house so quiet. There is always someone doing or saying something. However, I like the quiet, it gives me a chance to actually sift through all the emotions everyone is feeling right now. There is mostly annoyance and anger. However, there is guilt. I look next to myself at Katherine. I don't know her well but I know she is the one radiating with guilt.

**Alice's POV**

I should've seen this coming. However, I didn't and that's just too bad because now we have had less of a warning. There is something that works for us though. They think Ethan has Eloise's power… I'll have to figure something out.

**Carly's POV**

I'm rubbing Edward's back. He's stressed because everyone is over thinking everything. However, he told me Noah is giving him the shield. He can't hear anything from my brother. I look above me, I know Noah is up in his room and I wonder what he is thinking. I get up and go to find out.

"Noah, may I come in?" I ask, standing outside his door.

"Yep," he grumbles. I open the door and see Ella rubbing his back. She looks like I just did. She is comforting Noah, like I was comforting Edward. That's when I realize how stupid I've been; how could I not trust her with Noah? She loves him, I see it now.

"Actually… I want to talk to Ella," I say. She looks up in surprise but stands and comes into the hall way.

"I'm sorry I've been acting like a snob," I say, "I was just trying to protect my brother. I don't remember much from my human life… but I asked Katherine and she says he never had a girl friend. So that makes me really protective of him, do you understand?"

"Of course I do," Ella says. Then I gesture for her to just go back into their room and after the door shuts I return to Edward. He is smiling. I raise and eyebrow.

"Ella turned of my powers… my head is so clear now," he whispers. I smile and thank Ella, even though she can't hear my thoughts.

**Noah's POV**

Carly and Ella are getting along now. I knew they were getting along before, but now they closer. They aren't awkward around each other. Now they've cleared the air and I feel Ella can really concentrate on her powers, starting with turning off Edward's power so his head wouldn't hurt.

**Ethan's POV**

Katherine feels guilty, I know she does. However I feel like I'm the only one who knows why.

**Eloise's POV**

Carly talked to me. After she did she went back downstairs and I focused my power onto Edward. I heard him say his head was clear and I smiled. Then I heard Carly thank me. I frowned, it sounded different. It didn't sound like she actually said it. However, I decided to be polite.

"You're welcome, Carly," I say. Then I hear something I hadn't expected to hear.

"Holy crap! Edward, Ella just read my mind!" Carly exclaimed.

"Ella!" Edward yelled. Everyone, ran downstairs, including Noah and I. everyone stared at me in confusion.

"I don't know how it happened!" I exclaim and Carlisle smiles.

"I think I know," he says, "Carly just had a short talk with you. It wasn't a long or extensive talk but it allowed you to clear your head. So, you could focus clearly on your power. So, when you turned Edward's power off, you found another part of your power that you had not noticed before."

"But why hadn't I noticed it before?" I asked.

"I see where, Carlisle is going with this," says Edward, "Ella, you were too distracted and could only focus on a small part of your power, therefore, you didn't know everything you could do with it."

"What is that though?" I ask.

"When you turn off someone's power, you can use it yourself," says Carlisle.

"Well, this is certainly something that'll work to our advantage," says Jasper.

"There's another thing as well," says Alice, "The Volturi think Ethan has Ella's power. They won't suspect her, not at first anyways."

"There's another as well," says Katherine and everyone looks at her.

**Katherine's POV**

I decided to tell them. They were all contributing things that would help us when the Volturi came, so I figured I could as well.

"They turned me… I was a member of The Guard for five years," I say.

"Yes, you told us that," says Emmett.

"Yes, but we hadn't thought much of it before," says Jasper, smiling. Now he knows why I've been feeling guilty I bet.

"So, what does it mean?" asks Rose.

"It means I know how they work. They only change battle tactics every 25 years and if my calculations are correct the battle tactic they will use is one I helped devise… however I bet they know I'm here," I say.

"Yes they do," says Alice.

"Well, we'll think of something," says Esme. Everyone nods. And even though we're all dreading the arrival of the Volturi we're ready now. We have weapons and power that we'll use… and we will be prepared.

* * *

**Tada! Wow, so Ella can use the powers she turns off! Isn't that cool? How did you all like that chapter? I thought it was cool. It had everyone's POV in order of how they joined the family… well except Ethan and Eloise. I put Ethan's POV before Eloise's even though she joined before him. However, I needed Eloise and Katherine's POVs to be next to each other and I wanted Katherine's POV to be last. SO… I switched Ethan and Eloise. Any who… PLEASE review. =))))**


	15. Chapter 12

**Edward's POV:**

* * *

"Noah focus!" Katherine yells across the lawn. I look at her. She is holding my arm and we keep taking three steps back every thirty seconds. It's to test how far Noah can stretch his shield. We're using her and I because if she's holding my arm she gets an update of my life, if Noah isn't shielding me. However, what we're trying to do is work the shield around me and not her.

It was working but Noah is getting distracted. I look at him and try sifting through his thoughts but he's shielding himself I hear Katherine sigh.

"Let's take a break," she says and she lets go of my arm and runs off to see Ethan; who is being taught fight tactics by Emmett and Jasper. Noah slumps down onto the grass and I stare at him. He folds his long legs up and rests his chin on his knees. It's a bit pathetic actually; this, tall, strong young man acting this way. If only he wasn't shielding himself.

"You're so stupid," someone says. I smile, I know that voice.

"Carly, I resent that," I say and she laughs. She pulls me to the very edge of the lawn and we sit leaning against a tree.

"Can you tell me about her?" Carly asks quietly. I sigh; I knew this would come up.

"She was beautiful, just like Ella. Her hair wasn't as dark a brown but close. She blushed easily. She was my very first singer and I loved her. Bella was special but she was clumsy. One day she got a simple paper cut and Jasper went nuts. So I decided to leave her," I say.

"So what about me?" she asks. I look at her. The sun is out a bit so what little light that is coming around the clouds and through the leaves of the trees is glinting off of her. She's beautiful and I kiss her on the cheek.

"It's true that for a long time I was still in love with Bella. However, only a few years before I met you I accepted I couldn't go back to her. I still thought about her, I have always thought about her… but not romantically. I've just had the occasional hope that she got over me and moved on, had a family got a job, stuff that was normal. Then I met you, Carly. You don't remember it, and I'm surprised you don't but you were dying when I met you." I pause and let what I have said sink in. Carly stares at me.

"I have started to remember bits of that," she says, "I think it was the way Katherine looks at me whenever she touches me. She always looks happy and then sad. I've begun to remember that the end of my human life was pretty sad except for where you were involved."

"Well, you had acute lymphoblastic leukemia. Your parents couldn't afford treatment… you were going to die. I met you in the hospital. You were happy and accepted what was happening to you. Carlisle knew what could make you live. He didn't want to do it though; until he saw my reaction to you. He saw me stiffen and my eyes widen. He knew you sang to me and I guess he knew that eventually I would want to change you."

"Is that why you did it? You felt pity for me?"

"Not at all, I fell in love with you. I didn't want to lose any more loved ones; I wouldn't be able to handle it. I knew if you stayed human you would die so I gave you the chance to live. When you said you couldn't go without your brother I knew I had to change him as well."

"So you love me, not Bella?"

"I love the both of you. But Bella is dead and I left her long ago. I chose you to be the one to spend eternity with I'll always love you," I say and Carly smiles. We sit under the tree for awhile and the sun begins to set. I see Noah, still sitting on the ground and I see Alice teaching Ella how to use her powers and control them. We've all been doing this. Ella has perfected, mine, Noah's and Katherine's power. It's the ones that are harder that she is still trying to learn.

"Do you think she'll be able to use Jane's power?" Carly asks. We stare at Ella and I nod.

"She's determined, I think that when the moment comes she'll be able to use any power she wants with out practice," I say, Carly nods in agreement and turns her attention towards her brother.

"I think I know what's got Noah so distracted," she says tilting her head to the side. I look at him.

"What?" I ask.

"See? This is why I said you were stupid. Isn't it obvious?" she points at Noah's head and points to where he's looking. That's when I realize it; I feel stupid for not realizing it before.

"NOAH!" I yell. He looks up and I beckon for him to come over and sit with us.

"I'm just gonna go," Carly says. She gets up and walks away into the house. Noah comes and sits next to me.

"I've figured it out," I say.

"Took you long enough old man," Noah sneers.

"Whoa, attitude," I say. Noah leans back and folds his arms across his chest.

"Just leave me alone," he grumbles. I haven't seen him act this way since he was human. When he was human he was moody and distant, just like he is now.

"I'm not letting you leave until you talk to me about it," I say. He huffs and I know that he knows that I can beat him in a fight, I have much more fighting experience than him.

"She'll hear us," he mutters.

"I doubt it… just talk quietly," I say. He hangs his head.

"It's embarrassing," he says.

"Be grateful you're talking to me about it. If you talked to Emmett or Jasper you would never hear the end of it."

"It's not fair. I've never felt this way before; even with Becky Schwartz who was my girlfriend for two years when I was human!"

"You remember that?"

"Katherine told me everything… ever since memories have been coming back."

"Nifty power Katherine has," I mumble.

"Yep," Noah agrees.

"So?" I prompt.

"I love her," he says.

"Yes that has been established already," I say.

"But I already love her emotionally… I just want to love her… physically," Noah says.

**Noah's POV:**

I got it out of my system. I told Edward about it. I have to call it 'it' if I keep saying 'sexual frustration' than I'll be doomed to eternal mocking from Edward. I know he says he isn't as bad as Emmett or Jasper so I can only imagine what talking to them would get me.

"It's not fair," I say again.

"You said that already," Edward says and I look at him. He's smirking. I glare at him and he shrugs.

"Want some help?" he asks after a moment of silence.

"Like what?" I ask, naturally curious.

"I can empty the house for you," he says. I stare at him, my mouth hanging open in shock. He would do that?

"But wouldn't that be obvious, you telling everyone to leave but me and Ella staying?"

"Yeah, but you mentally undressing her is getting sickening for us all."

"But it's not like all of you read minds, and I've been shielding."

"Doesn't matter, the way you look at her is enough for us all to know," he says and I wince.

"Even Ethan?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Oh God."

"Ah don't worry, I don't think he minds."

"What?"

"I think he's happy she's with someone like you."

"Oh," I say. Edward stands and I do as well.

"Well Carly has gotten everyone to leave and now she is leaving with Alice. Ella is inside. I think they may have chained her to the fridge. I hope Esme won't mind getting a new one… anyways… that'll keep her inside and she won't run off after us all. We won't be back until the morning."

Edward runs off and I stare with an open mouth. They all are leaving Ella and I here alone, knowing and probably hoping we'll have sex. This family is insane.

**Ella's POV**

"Let's go inside Ella, I want you to model a new outfit for me," Alice says. She's smirking and I hope it's not to insane of an outfit. We go inside and as Alice is playing Barbie with me Carly comes inside.

"Where is everyone Carly?" Alice asks. Now she has blindfolded me and is doing my hair.

"This torture has to stop," I say. Alice just laughs.

"They've gone hunting," Carly says.

"Oh goodie, I've been feeling a bit thirsty," Alice says. Then she surprises me. She grabs me and runs me downstairs. I feel myself pushed against something and there is metal wrapped around me.

"Alice, what am I wearing and where am I?" I ask.

"Oh just some lingerie I got, it looks cute on you. Well, we'll be back in the morning, buh bye," she says and I hear a door slam. I struggle to get free. My hands and feet are tied up I discover.

"When did that happen?" I ask myself. I'm positive I'm chained to something… is this family insane? I try getting free. I'm sure I make at least a few good dents in what ever is I'm chained to. I hear a door open and close.

"Holy crap," I hear and I know it's Noah.

"Noah? Where are you? Where am I? Untie me so I can kill Alice!" I ask and demand. I hear him walk over and his hand pulls off the blindfold. His eyes look hungry. Not black eyed, like hungry for blood, but hungry for… something… and I think I know what. I look down and see what I'm wearing.

"I'm really going to kill her," I say, "Untie me so I can kill her!" Noah smirks.

"Why would you do that?" he asks; he back away and jumps onto the counter, not actually jumping on. He does the small backwards jump thing so he's sitting on the counter. I realize I'm in the kitchen and I'm chained to the fridge.

"Just because," I say.

"Ella you seem to be forgetting that you have supernatural strength, you could break those chains," Noah says.

"But my hands," I begin to protest but then I realize I could break the ties on my hands as well. Wow I'm really new at this. I pull my hands apart and they're free. I work them out from behind myself and pull the chains. They break apart and I feel so proud of myself. I untie my feet and then glare at what I'm wearing again. However maybe I should say I glare at what I'm not wearing.

Noah slides off the counter and looks at me with his head tilted. He smiles. I suppose he like what I'm wearing.

"Why aren't you hunting?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"I didn't know they went hunting," he says. He steps closer and I feel myself leaning forward. What is this feeling? I've never felt this intense want for someone in my entire life.

"Ella…" he starts to say something. We both look at each other and make eye contact. That completely ruins our self control. I find myself pressed against the fridge again.

We kiss each other, and in the process I rip off Noah's shirt. I hear another ripping noise and I realize he's ripped off his pants. I laugh.

"Oh shut up," he growls. I don't have to, he starts kissing me again and that's all I focus on.

"I love you," I say. He looks at me in wonder and smiles. He begins to pull off the skimpy clothing Alice has dressed me in.

"Wait," I say.

"I don't want to," he complains. I shake my head.

"I'm not having sex with you in the kitchen," I insist. We both look around for a brief moment. Apparently, we've been moving around a lot, and pushing against and on things. There are broken plates; one cabinet's glass door is shattered. There's also the dented fridge and dented counter top.

"What did we do?" Noah asks.

"Got caught up in the moment?" I suggest. He laughs and grabs me. He runs up stairs and closes the door of his bed room.

"Let's finish the moment," he says and it's the most beautiful, magical, in love moment I'll ever remember.

* * *

**They did the horizontal hokie pokie! Lol, you all knew it would happen eventually. I hope it wasn't too detailed or too under detailed. I wanted to emphasize the love they're feeling for each other. If any one thinks it should be more or less detailed tell me is a review and I'll keep that in mind. Any who, I hope it was enjoyable, please review. By the way if you go to my blog you can see pictures of what the characters I've created look like. You can also see a cover picture for this story. Go to my profile and select my homepage to view my blog. =)**


	16. Chapter 13

**Sorry everyone but I kind of have writer's block. If this story sucks, that's why.**

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

What every big brother never wants to do is leave the house so their little sister can have sex. But last night when we all left I didn't feel anything significant. I later asked Jasper what he thought I was feeling; these feelings were strange to me. 'Relief' he had said. That explains it; throughout most of my life I had not felt relief. But why was I feeling it now?

'You're relieved she won't be alone for all of eternity,' Katherine told me when I asked her opinion. It made sense and so I have come to agree with my new family that I am relieved.

Last night we stopped near a lake. It's rather far away but I feel like I can still hear Ella's voice. It's not possible though, nobody else can still hear them. It must just be my imagination. For awhile we practice fighting. I actually bring down Emmett. However, Jasper attacks from behind and I roll off of Emmett and he gets up. Out teams were, Emmett, Jasper, Katherine, Esme, and Rosalie. We had Edward, Alice, Carly, Carlisle and me.

Our team owned. Emmett, the sore loser, said it was because we had Edward and Alice. I wondered what they had to do with winning. Then I remembered Edward read minds and could hear how they would attack; Alice saw the future and therefore she saw how they would attack. However, Rosalie said that it was also because I was on the team. Apparently, being the new born made me stronger than even Emmett.

So we tested this theory and it was Alice, Edward and me against everyone else. We won, although Carlisle, surprisingly, put up a good fight. I guess when he was on my team I hadn't noticed what a good fighter he could be. After Emmett and Rosalie had proved their point they left the group to go swim in the lake. At first Rosalie whined about how her hair would be ruined but Emmett called her a chicken and she jumped in before he did.

After awhile I went and sat on a rocky overhang above the lake. I swung my legs over the edge and looked at the stars. Out here in Colorado everything seemed so much more different than back in California. Soon Katherine sits down next to me. I'm used to her not being touchy feely. However lately she has been. I suppose she asked Ella to turn off her power or Noah to shield her as much as they could. Although I doubt Ella has turned off her power right now because she doesn't want to accidentally use it and get updated on Noah's life every second.

Now, we're sitting on the rock together, thinking. Neither of us says anything at all. However, soon Katherine holds my hand. I look down at our intertwined fingers. Her nails are light green.

"Can you use nail polish as a vampire?" I ask her. She smirks as if out of all the questions I could ask her I ask that one.

"Why do you want Alice and I to paint your nails?" she asks.

"Be serious," I say.

"Yes actually, the way our nails are though, it starts to fade and then disappear, so this was a darker green a couple days ago," she says.

"Why green?" I ask.

"Your eyes were that color," she mumbles. She's right, they were that color. I find I don't often remember things about my human self but when Katherine mentions something I suddenly remember it. I run my thumb on her index finger.

"Are you on right now?" I ask her and she knows what I mean.

"Yep," she says.

"Then why…"

"Because I love you and if I love you I should be able to hold your hand."

"Isn't it bothersome?"

"Not if you're the only one I'm touching."

"But it's like you relive everything that just happened."

"Yes, but from your perspective. Besides when you relive moments with the one you love it isn't all that bad."

"You keep saying you love me."

"Because I do."

"I love you too."

"I know," she says. Does she know everything?

"But I don't say it to you as much," I say.

"You're a boy Ethan, of course you don't," Katherine says.

"Stereotype," I say and she laughs, "But it's not because I'm a boy. I used to tell people I loved them all the time. I loved my friends, my sister, my mom, my Uncle Jake, who wasn't my uncle by blood but by friendship.

"Then why don't you say it to me more often?" she asks. Aha! I found a chink in her armor. She didn't say 'I know' even though I'm sure she knows all about Uncle Jake and my friends and my mom. Really deep down inside she is insecure that since I told everyone I loved them that I don't love her since I almost never say it.

"Because Katherine," I say, "Bad things happen to those I love." I say and I see her sifting through my life and she sees what I mean. She sees almost all my friends die on a plane back from the senior class trip. Katherine sees my mother die. She sees my sister leave.

"But you have Ella now," she says and as an after thought she adds, "and me."

"Yes, I do… and you have me," I say and I kiss her. It is the first kiss between us since I changed; I hope it won't be the last.

**Alice's POV**

"It's kind of weird, watching him kiss her," Carly says to me. I roll my eyes.

"Carly, it isn't weird," I say.

"But she's my aunt."

"Get over it, just because she's your aunt doesn't mean she can't have a special someone," I say and I take another peak at Ethan and Katherine; they're so cute together.

"Yeah, I know… you're right," Carly says and she walks off. Good girl… she knows the most used and true saying of the Cullen family 'Alice is always right'. Looking at Ethan must trigger something because I soon see a vision of him and it may actually work to our advantage…

_We're walking home tomorrow morning. We aren't rushing it, we think that the morning is beautiful, why waste it? We continue walking but suddenly Carly realizes Ethan has stopped. Katherine is back by his side in a second. Everyone turns and looks at Ethan._

"_I can hear them," Ethan says. We know who they are._

"_Ethan, they're three days away," I say. I've seen it a thousand different times; they will be here in three days, no more or less._

"_But Alice I hear them," Ethan says. I can see Edward concentrating hard. He is trying to see if he can read their minds but he can't._

"_Are you sure?" Jasper asks._

"_Yes," Ethan says. He seems frustrated that no one believes him. _

"_Carlisle, what do think?" Rosalie asks him._

"_I think Ethan has super sonic hearing. It's a strange gift; I've only met one other vampire who had it. He said he didn't realize he had it for awhile because all vampires have super good hearing," Carlisle says. And then we all nod in agreement and designate Ethan as our 'Volturi eaves dropper'._

**Carly's POV**

Walking home this morning an amazing thing happened. Ethan could hear the Volturi. Apparently he can hear very far. We have designated him to eaves drop on the Volturi. His power may not help with fighting but it will help us prepare for their arrival. Now the curious thing is why Demitri didn't feel his power. But Esme suggested it is because Ella may have turned his power off before he felt Ethan's so Demitri assumed there was no other power to feel.

"Noah!" I sing, cheerfully. We're walking across the back yard approaching the house. I'm sure he'll be interested in Ethan's power.

"Ella!" Ethan shouts. I know he wants to brag that he has a power. He was a little hurt before when we all thought she had one and he didn't.

We go in through the kitchen door. I swear I hear a whispered 'Shit they're back!' I know I heard it though when Ethan yells, "Don't swear Ella!"

"Shit isn't a swear." Ella says. It makes us all jump. Somehow she is standing behind us. We all look at her and when we turn back around the kitchen is spotless; except for the dented fridge and counter.

"Nice try, love birds," Emmett says. Then he goes into an elaborate description of what the kitchen looked like before Ella distracted it and Noah cleaned it. All of us begin laughing, we're sure some of what he says is true but it must be exaggerated knowing Emmett. Noah and Ella glare at him and he soon shuts up. Ella is a newborn she could take him down.

"Guess what Eloise!" Ethan says, he's bouncing up and down like an excited child. We all stare in shock at him. Eloise? Oh wait… that's Ella. No one ever calls her Eloise. I suppose it's different with him though because he's her brother and they grew up together.

"What, Ethan?" Ella asks. She bounces up and down also and mimics his behavior. I find it hilarious but I don't laugh. I want to see how they handle this. Two excited newborns… I remember when Noah and I were like that.

"I have super sonic hearing!" Ethan says excitedly.

"Like a bat!?" Ella asks. We all chuckle at the bat reference.

"Yeah! Except I don't emit sound waves that bounce off my prey!"

"That's awesome!" Ella gives Ethan a bear hug and every one smirks.

"Isn't it though?" Ethan asks. His excitement has died down a bit and he and Ella are now just brothers and sister sharing a moment.

"Who would have thought, with your condition and everything," Ella said. The excitement had died down in her as well. I wonder if Jasper was trying to calm them down before they broke something.

"What condition?" Ethan asked. Ella stared and so did everyone else. Ella and Katherine had told us about Ethan. Apparently, Ethan didn't remember that part of his human life.

"You were mostly deaf Ethan," Ella says.

"Oh that!" Ethan says and I think he did remember, "I thought you meant I had a condition now! I knew about that already."

Everyone laughs and then while he's off guard I decide to ask my brother an innocent little question.

"Have fun last night Noah?" I ask.

"Yep," he says. Then his eyes widen and he realizes what just happened. Everyone except him and Ella laugh even harder. Then unexpectedly, Esme says something that is not very Esme like at all.

"Just stay out of the kitchen dears," she says and she walks away. Carlisle goes after her and Emmett and Rosalie look uncomfortable; something tells me they haven't been staying out of the kitchen. Ethan and Katherine are smirking and Alice and Jasper are still full out laughing. I take Edward's hand and lead him away; before my brother rips me apart for starting this whole ordeal.

* * *

**Kind of bad… but kind of good I guess. Please review!**


	17. Chapter 14

**Ella's POV**

One day. That's how long we have. We're prepping for the worst, and hoping for the best. There are twelve of us. Two of us are newborns. One of us is insanely strong. Two of us are skilled in fight tactics. Seven of us have power. I made a list of our powers for Carlisle. He wants to study trends I believe:

Ethan: super sonic hearing

Katherine: sees your whole life with one touch

Eloise 'Ella': power to "steal" other people's power and use it for herself

Noah: shield himself and others from all powers

Carly: NO POWER

Alice: sees future

Jasper: changes feelings

Emmett: NO POWER… but really strong…

Rosalie: NO POWER

Esme: NO POWER

Edward: mind reader

Carlisle: NO POWER… but really smart

I hand Carlisle my list. However then I take it back and look at it closer. Then I hand it to him again.

"It looks like the more close to present time we were changed the more powers pop up," I say.

"Yes, but Jasper was changed before Edward, this is a list of the order in which they joined the family… from most recent to first," Carlisle says and I nod in agreement.

"But it does seem like those changed in the past 25 years or so have more power. For example, Katherine, Noah, Ethan and I were changed in that time span and we four have power," I say.

"Yes but that doesn't mean other vampires changed in the past 25 years are as powerful," Carlisle says, "If they were than the Volturi would be focusing on them, not us right now."

"Oh," I say.

"Don't worry, Ella, that was a good theory," Carlisle says and he takes the list to his study. I don't know what he is going to do with it but I don't really care. I need to go now; I have one more power to learn that I have not yet perfected.

"Ella, concentrate," Jasper says. How am I supposed to concentrate? His power is so distracting. I've perfected everyone else's power. Ethan's easy; all I had to do was concentrate and really listen to what I wanted to hear. But Jasper's power is driving me nuts. I just can't manipulate other people's emotions.

"I can't do it," I say and I very dramatically drop to the ground and sit 'criss-cross apple sauce'. I stare at the grass and frown. It is night time, my favorite time but this training isn't making me very happy.

"Yes you can," Jasper says. I look up and he is towering over me. I thought standing next to him he was tall, but sitting on the ground while he stands he looks like a giant.

"No, I can't," I say.

"Fine you can't. just quit, that's fine with me. You have to explain it to them though," Jasper says and he points at the rest of our family, they're practicing fighting.

"Fine, I won't quit."

"Good."

"But it's so hard!"

"No it isn't."

"You just say that because it's your power," I say and Jasper sits down next to me.

"Yes I probably am. But I can tell you're over thinking it. The trick is to feel inside of you, the feelings you want every one else to feel. Also, when you don't want to manipulate their emotions, just feel their emotions you should concentrate on their aura."

"Their aura?"

"Everyone has one; it's not something massage therapists invented to get more money."

"But how do I do that?"

"Feeling someone's aura keys you into their emotions because the aura is like the shell of the egg of emotions," Jasper says. I raise my eyebrows and he shrugs.

"Where did you come up with that?"

"Alice helped me with a way to explain it to you."

"It's a weird way."

"I know, but do you sort of understand now?"

"Sort of…"

"Then try it," Jasper says. we both stay sitting on the ground and I first turn off Jasper's power. Then I try and figure out how to find someone's aura. I focus on Noah. I love him, I'm emotionally linked to him and soon I feel a sort of warmth coming from him.

"Noah is radiating warmth," I say.

"That's good, usually that means you're starting to feel his emotions. Once you begin using the power more the warm feeling will be gotten used to and it'll be normal," Jasper says. I concentrate harder on Noah. I'm glad his shield is up. Before I went out to practice I told him to keep it up.

Suddenly I feel different. There are different feelings inside of me and I know they come from Noah. They feel like him… sound like him… if that's the right way to describe it. I smile and look at Jasper and he knows I've done it.

"Now try and feel two people at once," he says, "once you do that try and change their emotions."

I still concentrate on Noah but I also concentrate on Ethan. As my brother I feel it would be easier to try it out on him. I smile as I feel his emotions inside of me. Then doing as Jasper instructed I choose an emotion to make them both feel. I decide lust might work nicely, since it is so different from what they're feeling currently.

I smirk when Ethan stops in his tracks and is tackled by Katherine who is coincidentally on the other team. he doesn't let her get up though and a make out session soon starts between the two. I jump up.

"Yes I did it!" I shout. I do the little dance I have adopted for when ever I learn a new power.

"That's nice Ella… but um… you may want to focus on only two people next time… or only one person," says Jasper. I look at where he's looking and every one seems to be making out with their partner. I realize I expanded the range of the lust emotion to far.

"Oops," I mumble.

"Hey it's fine with me," Jasper says as he watches Alice shyly creep over. Not wanting to get stuck between them I back away only to be grabbed by Noah.

"I see you learned Jasper's power," he says. I nod, sheepishly.

"Uh yeah… about that… learning one's power does not necessarily mean mastering it," I say and I glance over my shoulder. A few of the couples have disappeared and I have an idea of why they withdrew themselves from the group.

"Uh huh, sure you just wanted to get me back in bed," Noah says. I look at him in shock and he's smirking. I laugh and realize his shield has been put down. He and I are the only ones that are unaffected.

"Well, Mr. Cullen you've caught me," I say and that takes him by surprise. He stares at me in shock and I kiss him. He kisses back but as soon as he begins to get into it I decide to tease him. I run away, out of his grasp. It leaves him in shock but then he looks very upset and angry.

"Get back here Swan," he growls. I grin, a devious, grin.

"Catch me Cullen," I say, and I run into the house, my intentions are to hide somewhere but he actually does catch me.

"I'm faster than you give me credit for Ella," Noah says as he throws me over his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumble. I find myself tossed onto his bed and he stands there smiling. His dresser is pushed in front of the door.

"Where you gonna run now Swan?" he asks. I shake my head, he's so insecure. Why would I run away from him whilst I have him alone in his room?

"No where," I whisper. I stand and I kiss him. This moment, when all of the family is happy is the moment before the war. The moment when we all will possibly fight the Volturi. It is also probably the last normal moment we may have for a long while.

* * *

**I decided that chapter was needed. It was a sweet/sexy before the battle chapter. What do you all think of Ethan's power? What about Ella and Noah's relationship; is it good, bad, sweet, sour, etc? I know I said before I would right a lot because I'm on vacation but I was in a stump. However, I'm back now and I'm going to try and write as much as I can. =) Remember to check out my blog for cover pictures, cars images and character pics for this story. **


	18. Chapter 15

**Noah's POV**

I didn't know that being a virgin sucked so much until I wasn't one anymore. Ella has shown me what I've been missing out on. She has shown me what being alone was really like. Because now I understand that being alone means no Ella. Maybe not… no… it does mean no Ella. Trying to think of my life before her, I just don't want to remember it. If I remember it I'll realize how unhappy I really was. Now, even though our family is on the brink of destruction, I'm happy… because Ella's here.

**Carly's POV**

Noah went off alone today. He was gone for at least an hour. I wondered what he was doing. He just ran off into the woods and stayed in them all by himself. Or so I thought… he came back with Ella. They were glaring at each other.

"Edward," I say and Edward looks up from his book, "What's wrong with Noah and Ella?"

"Noah wants to buy Ella a car," Edward says and I raise an eyebrow. What the heck? _He would,_ I think to myself.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's not that unreasonable. I think he wants her to be able to get away in it. But he's forgetting that she can just run away… if she has to."

"Oh."

"Yep," Edward says and he returns to his book. I walk upstairs, looking for Noah.

I find him in his room. Well, it's not just his anymore. Ella has officially moved in. Dhe isn't there though. It's just him, sitting on his bed playing his bass. I smile, his music makes me happy. Glancing around I see Ella's guitar also. The two are perfect for each other. I had been planning on lecturing him to let Ella get a car when she was ready, but I don't. Instead I just watch for a few moments, and then I go back down stairs.

**Ella's POV**

Sometimes I want to stab Noah. Not really… I love him, but he frustrates me so much sometimes. He has been insisting that I get a car. Alice told me to ignore him. It's a Cullen thing; all the men… and Rosalie… are obsessed with cars. I got Alice to admit she is too, a little. But it's different, she says that she's only obsessed with _her_ car. That made me laugh and I forgot about being frustrated with Noah.

I passed Carly on the stairs. She was coming down from the left, I wonder if she was up stairs with Noah. I smile at her and she smiles back. I like her a lot. Glancing behind me I see her sit next to Edward. She pulls her sandy brown hair into a pony tail. Thinking about it, I'm glad that they're together. At least Edward has someone and has gotten over Mom. He doesn't seem to be terribly upset, not as much as he was any ways.

Walking down the hall I realize Noah is playing his guitar. He plays the bass guitar; very well I might add. I hadn't really notice he was playing before. I was too busy thinking about him buying me a car. I smile and walk in and sit next to him.

"2011 Kia Sorento," I say. He looks up and smiles. Noah isn't stupid; he knows what I'm talking about. I swear his eyes sparkle… wow he's excited. Jumping up he puts his bass on its stand, next to my guitar. Then he's in front of me in a flash. I roll my eyes. He tackles me and I'm in shock. Noah is lying on top of me. It's surprising; I wasn't expecting it.

"I love you Eloise Swan," he whispers, then he kisses me. Wow, he's this excited over a car. I wonder what he'll do when I let him buy me a house, or boat, or island or something else extravagant.

"Clam down, Noah," I say. Then I think about what I'm going to say next… he isn't going to like it. "You're not allowed to get me a car until after."

He props himself up. It's an awkward position. He's still on top of me. But he's propped himself on his arms so he's only half on me. It's hard to describe but I know it makes him able to look at me easier. I know he wants to look me in the eyes and figure out why I said what I did. Noah is smart; he knows what I mean when I say 'until after'. He knows I mean after the Volturi come. He gets off of me and walks across the room. Slowly, I sit up and watch him.

"Why?" he asks me.

"Noah I just don't want to settle into things until after," I say. I bite me lip; I know what he'll pull from that statement.

"You think we'll die fighting," he says. It isn't a question, but a statement.

"No… not exactly," I say.

"Then what do you think?" he asks. I don't answer and he looks at me over his shoulder.

"You think I'll die?" he asks. I bite my lip even harder and I still don't answer him.

"You think you'll die?" he asks and I can't take it anymore. All his guessing has gotten to me, I have to answer him.

"One of those, yes," I say, "If you die, or if I die. The car would still be here. It would be here and remind me of you and how you insisted on buying me it. Or it would be here and wouldn't be driven by anyone and it'll remind you of me and how you forced me to let you get it."

Noah stares at me. Quickly, he crosses the distance between us. Taking my face in his hands he kisses me. It's soft and loving. It's a kiss that makes me want to cry. If I could, I'm sure that I would.

"I won't let you die," he says.

"But what if you die?" I ask. I feel like an insecure little child; I probably sound like one too.

"I won't… because I'm not leaving you," he says. We embrace and hold each other tightly. Then he sits me down on the bed and stands in front of me.

"I, Noah, promise not to buy you your car until after the fight… in which I will not die and neither will you," he says and I smile. "Close your eyes." I listen to him and close my eyes. I hear his footsteps walk away and then return.

"Now, Ella, I want you to promise me something," he says.

"Ok," I say. I keep my eyes closed; he hasn't told me to open them yet.

"Do you promise to never leave me… and to always love me?" he asks.

"That's two things," I mumble.

"Just answer me," Noah says. I know he is trying to sound annoyed but he's smiling; even with my eyes closed I can tell he is.

"Yes, I promise never to leave you and love you forever,"

"I promise to love you forever also, Ella… you can open your eyes," he says. Slowly, I peek out of one eye. Then I fully open both my eyes. Noah is kneeling, and since I'm sitting we're close to eye level. I smile and he does as well. Then he looks down and then he looks me in the eyes. I tilt my head wondering what he's going to do. That's when he holds up the ring.

"Ella…" he says, but he's at a loss for words. I realize I've been staring, with my mouth open and my eyes bugging out of my head. Once I realize this I blink a few times and shut my mouth. Then, I smile.

"Go on," I whisper. He started this, and damn it, he is finishing it.

"We both promised to love each other. Maybe we could make it official…" he struggles with what to say. "I wasn't planning to ask you this now… I don't know what to say…"

"Just ask me Noah," I say. He glares at me, I know he wants me to just tell him yes or no and end his awkwardness… but it's funny. However, then he smiles. I think he knows what my answer is, from the way I'm acting.

"Will you marry me Ella?" he asks.

"Yes I will Noah," I say. I swear I hear a simultaneous 'awe' come from down stairs. Noah must've heard it too. We both smile and he kisses me and slides the ring on my finger. I wonder when he got it, but I know he has his ways. Maybe he bought it online and had Jasper go get him it. I don't know… or care. I love him and he loves me.

* * *

**All together now! 3…2…1… AWE. But, hey can you blame me for writing that? It's so sweet. Y'all should've expected it to happen eventually. So any who, down to business. I have a hunch that this story is going to be 20 chapters long and have an epilogue. So it's almost over. Here we go again… 3…2…1… AWE. But it's getting to the point where I can't stretch out the inevitable any further. Therefore, I am going to end it soon. Besides, aren't you all anxious for the Volturi fight? Yeah, I know you are.**

**~EM~**


	19. Chapter 16

**Alice's POV**

"_Aro, are you ready?" Jane asks. They're somewhere in the woods. I swear I've been in that clearing before. The good thing is, it's just the Volturi, and no secret army is with them._

"_Patience, darling Jane. I will be soon," says Aro. My sight sweeps through them and lands on Demitri. He is talking to Felix._

"_I can't wait to see Katie," he says. he is fidgeting; it's very annoying and Felix obviously thinks it is also._

"_Man, stop," Felix says. "She didn't like you then. She won't like you now."_

"_She liked me," Demitri insists._

"_Not enough to stay with you," Felix counters._

"_We just didn't see eye to eye," Demitri says. Felix snorts in disbelief. _

"_She hated your guts man," he says. That drives Demitri mad. He tackles Felix and the two are wrestling on the ground. However, soon they are writhing in pain, separate from each other. Jane and Aro walk up to them._

"_That's enough Jane," Aro says. Demitri and Felix are lying on the ground, panting from what they just endured._

"_We must not fight amongst each other," Jane insists._

"_Jane is right," Aro says. he turns and looks every one over. "Our time has come to visit the Cullens. Some of you have never seen them before. We must not fight amongst ourselves or they will discover that as our weakness. They are persuasive. They'll talk us into turning against each other. A house divided cannot stand. It's time for this house to stand… time for us to destroy the enemy!"_

_Aro's speech is met with cheers. The Volturi set out. They seem to be taking their time. However, they pass a familiar place. I'm in shock; they're only about 10 hours away. They'll be here at midnight._

"Edward," I say. He looks at me, panic in his eyes. He was reading my mind; he knows what I just saw.

"Gather every one Alice. We don't have that much time," he says. I stand and go out to the garage where I know Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett are. We have to figure out what to do.

**Ethan's POV**

Katherine and I were outside, lounging in the sun. The day isn't exactly sunny, but there has been some sun peeping out from behind the clouds. It's nice and warm and I like the way it feels. I also like how I sometimes look at Katherine and see her sparkle. Sparkling suits her; it makes me think about how glamorous she is. Not, glamorous like a diva, but like a beautiful person.

So we were outside when Ella ran out looking for us. Behind her were Carly and Noah. They looked distressed and I immediately had an idea of what was happening.

Now we are in the living room. Alice, Katherine, Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward are standing in front of us. Rosalie, Carly and Esme are on the large couch. Emmett is sitting in the arm chair. Ella and I are sitting on the smaller couch. She is holding my hand. I look down and see the engagement ring on her finger. It's something that makes me smile amidst what is happening.

"Alice, what did you see?" Carlisle asks. Alice explains the vision to us. We all listen attentively. No one says anything when she finishes and she proceeds to sit down nest to Esme. Edward pinches the bridge of his nose. That dude needs a new tick. I mean seriously how many times can one person do that before getting sick of it?

"What do you propose we do, Carlisle?" Jasper asks. I realize he and Katherine are up there because they played big parts in planning our fight tactics. I assume Edward is up there because he's good with words; he's probably going to try and put off the fighting by talking it out with Aro. Screw that… I want to kick the ass that belongs to that guy who was talking about Katherine in Alice's vision.

**Carlisle's POV**

We're all prepping for their arrival. Alice has been supplying every one with 'proper clothes to wear'. She has dressed us all in dark blue shirts. It's weird that even though we could all die she bothers to make us look our best, not to mention match. Maybe she figures if she's going to die she's going to die looking good. I walk outside, there my family is assembled. We are about to leave though.

Alice says we should meet them in a field a couple miles off. If we do this than we won't be as close to the town as we would be if we were to meet them in our back yard. After ten minutes we set out. We run through snow; but that's not what has us feeling so cold. It's the fact that this might be our end.

**Ella's POV**

We arrived in the field. Alice said that they're still about six hours away. So now we wait. I don't like waiting though. However it gives me time to think. Last we heard the Volturi though that Ethan had my power. They didn't know it was me. So they'll target him. Even though he does have power it isn't a power that would help him in a fight. I'm worried Ethan will be hurt in my stead.

"Noah?" I ask. We're sitting on a thick, low tree branch, only a couple feet off the ground. He looks at me and raises his eyebrows.

"Yes, Eloise?" he asks. I glare and he smirks. Teasing me at this point in time is not appropriate. He knows I don't like to be called by my real name.

"What's today's date?" I ask.

"It's December eleventh. Why do you ask?" he says.

"I thought so… it just seems odd that the Volturi will be here, and we'll be fighting them exactly a month after my mom died," I say. Tomorrow, it'll be one month. I feel that instead of fighting the Volturi Ethan and I should be mourning her.

"Don't worry darling," Noah says and he hold my hand. I lean over and rest my head on my shoulder. The sun is setting, and the light doesn't only make the snow sparkle, but our entire family.

**Jasper's POV**

Alice says we have two more hours. Katherine and I have been going over the plan with every one. Now we're resting. Alice insisted that we take a break. I'm sitting on a rock, watching Alice talk with Esme. I glance around and see Rosalie sitting on Emmett's lap in the snow. Noah and Ella are in a tree on the edge of the clearing. Edward is showing Carly some fighting techniques… or he was. Now I think he's lecturing her to be careful.

I look to my left and see Ethan and Katherine. They're holding hands… just beyond them Carlisle is pacing. It makes me smile; he looks much younger in the clothes Alice has dressed him in. Oh Alice… I look back at her. She dressed all the girls in one outfit, all the boys in another. If I lose her in this fight I don't know what I'll do.

**Rosalie's POV**

I've been sitting gin Emmett's lap since we got here. Alice scolded us that we would get our clothes wet. But then she remembered that we're as cold as the snow, it won't melt from our body heat. The night is clear and there are stars out. I glance around at my family. They all seem rather relaxed. Or as relaxed as they can be. Well... Carlisle isn't relaxed, he's pacing. Suddenly my attention is drawn to Ethan.

Ethan has stiffened and Katherine is trying to get him to tell her what's wrong. Everyone is surrounding him and Ella pulls on his arm.

"What is it Ethan?" she asks.

"I hear them…" he says and every one's eyes grow wide simultaneously. We all know that he can hear about twenty miles (give or take) away. That means they'll be here any minute. Carlisle looks at his watch.

"It's 12:30," he says. It's a new day. The Volturi will be here soon. Alice lets out a gasp and her eyes go foggy. We know she's having an intense vision that has taken her by surprise.

"They're here," she whispers. We face the direction which she said they would come from, readying ourselves for the battle.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Don't you all love it when I do this? So, I wrote that last chapter yesterday and this one today. I just published them both in the same day. SO don't expect me to crank out two chapters in the same day again. It isn't likely to happen. I don't want to rush the end of this story. As for the fight outfits, I'm going to post them on my blog. So you can go on my profile and click the link that says homepage. They'll be there. Please review. 3**

**~EM~**

**p.s. if you review, I might give you a sneak peak of the ending… that is, if you want one. ; )**


	20. Chapter 17

**Jasper's POV**

We gather together. Soon we are facing the way Alice instructed us to. We're also in formation. Our shape is kind of like a pentagon. It's strange; I'm not used to fighting this way. However, Katherine says that it'll make us look stronger and more organized. She assures us that we don't actually have to stay in formation if fighting brakes out.

I like Katherine, she's a nice girl. Having her as a friend is going to cool. She'll be some one that I can talk to about my days with Maria. Maybe she'll be some one who understands what all the fighting can do to a person. Alice agrees; apparently she does find Katherine as a threat to our relationship. That's good, because Katherine has Ethan and I have Alice. Another thing we bonded over whilst planning our fight tactics was the desire to see neither of them die.

**Aro's POV**

Our pace is moderate. There is no rush. We can keep Carlisle waiting for as long as we like. However it seems that we can no longer prolong the inevitable. As we approach the edge of the woods we see the Cullens on the far side of the clearing. Now doubt Alice told them from which way we would come. We cannot change direction now. Attacking them from behind would appear cowardly. Besides, they must see us by now.

Calmly we exit the woods. I feel the guard move into its formation. Looking at the Cullens I see that they too are in some type of a formation. They have obviously placed critical fighters in front. Or maybe not, they have Katherine now. She must have helped them plan their technique. This is something that makes me want to snarl, but I contain myself.

No matter what happens, I will over throw Carlisle once and for all. Then I will leave here, with Katherine. Maybe even some of the other gifted Cullens.

**Ethan's POV**

Nothing has happened. I don't know why but it's as if every one has made a silent agreement not to do anything yet. Then I remember Edward's mind reading. Aro probably thought something to him… if that's the right way to say it. Perhaps, they're waiting for the sun to rise. I wonder how long it'll take. Looking at my watch I notice that it's 5:30. Wow, it won't take long… but I'm surprised that it's been this long. Time seems to have passed by quickly.

**Alice's POV**

The sun rises, just like my vision. Edward glances over his shoulder at me and I nod. Aro sees this and he smiles. He has been doing what we asked. Well, we didn't ask. However, I did leave him a note on a tree telling him to wait for the sun to rise. So he did. I'm a bit surprised at that but I don't let it show. Nothing should surprise me, I'm Alice, I see the future.

Everyone except me slides on their sunglasses. I smile; I knew that they would look good with our outfits. I notice Jane raise an eyebrow. She must think it's ridiculous. Fine, I don't care. Those cloaks aren't in the least bit fashionable. At least we'll look good while we fight… if it comes down to fighting. I've seen many possible scenarios, some ending bad, and some ending well.

I walk up front and stand between Edward and Carlisle. We all know Aro wants me. He finds my power one of the most valuable powers there is. I nod at him and he nods back. Then he steps forward, flanked by Jane and Alec. This should be interesting.

**Edward's POV**

When Aro stepped forward, Carlisle mirrored his action. Alice moved to be on his right and I moved to be on his left. I found myself across from Jane. She smirked and I heard a very quiet growl. I'm positive it came from Carly; I'll have to ask her about it later.

"Dear friend, how are you?" Aro asks Carlisle.

"Very well thank you," Carlisle says stiffly.

"And your family, how are they?" Aro asks.

"We're all fine… or we were until you decided to come interrogate us and question what we do here," Carlisle says. Aro smiles and folds his hands in front of him.

"Interrogate, no, no… you misunderstand Carlisle. We simply wanted to meet your new family members and make sure they know of the rules of our world. We wouldn't want any mishaps," Aro says. As he does the sun finally reaches fully into the clearing. At first I wonder if we're far away enough for no human to see the light that has been made from the sun light making contact with our skin. However, I soon realize that Alice chose this spot, it must be fine.

I glance behind me and see that our family's formation has shifted some what. We still have a relative shape to us, but all the couples have moved closer to each other. It's understandable. I notice that Carly is almost directly behind me. She gives me a small smile and I turn my attention back toward Aro. Out of the corner of my eye I see Alice slide on her sun glasses. It seems like she is following a schedule. Hopefully one that adheres to the vision she had of the best out come that could happen for us.

**Esme's POV**

I watch as Carlisle and Aro introduce each other. It's just like them. Neither one wants to be the first accuser. They would rather play the role of the accused. Act as though they were the one being blamed for some thing wrong. Carlisle makes a subtle hint to Aro, blaming him indirectly. Aro denies this, tells him he's wrong. I can tell this is what Carlisle wanted him to do.

Carlisle is a smart man. Some could argue for days whether or not he was smarter than Aro. Some might even say it should be Carlisle who would rule them vampire world. Not Aro… not the Volturi. However, the Volturi has people on their side also. I'm sure Aro will bring that up. He'll mention that they'll get people to join them, help them fight against us, if that's what it comes to.

Glancing around Carlisle I can see the rest of the Volturi. All of them are silent… watching as Aro consults Carlisle. I look back at my own family. We too are silent, and as the sun rises, all of us, no matter what side we belong to, begin to sparkle.

**Katherine's POV**

Aro and Carlisle's discussion is becoming more and more heated. I wonder what it will come to. Aro is violent, he'll kill if he wants, but usually he has people to do that for him. Carlisle, however, is peaceful. I'm curious what killing some one would do to him. I've seen his entire life. I know that he doesn't want harm to come to any living person. Whether they are mortal or immortal, I don't think he could harm any one. So, if fighting broke out between the two of them would he be able to win?

I see Aro snarl and Carlisle issues a snarl in return. I see Jasper raise an eyebrow. This must not be typical Carlisle. In fact, I know that it is not typical Carlisle. Aro leans forward, but Carlisle does not. Maybe he has decided not to fight back. Even though it seems like he wants to… like he needs to defend his family and pride.

Many of the Volturi tense and prepare to spring forward. I look at Jasper and he issues the signal for us to get ready for an attack. This can't happen. Looking at Alice, I wonder what to do. Her eyes are hidden by her sunglasses but I have a feeling she wants me to do something. That's when I remember what she said to me before. "I'm running this show, Katherine. I had a vision, one with a very nice out come. I'll be trying my hardest to make that vision come true," she had said.

That was a hint. One that she made, so at this very moment I wouldn't hesitate. I would do what I've been contemplating for a while now. Slowly I move out of my spot. Nobody notices, except Alice, but she doesn't point it out. Then, just when it looks like Aro is going to issue the signal for the Volturi to attack I jump between them and my new family. Aro and Carlisle seem surprised, but I keep going, I can't stop now, for fear of altering the future Alice is trying to make happen.

"Stop," I say loudly, sternly. I see many people relax. However then I notice that they're only people on the side of the Volturi. All of the Cullens still look tensed. Sternly I look at Jasper and instead of making only one side relax, he makes every one.

I turn and look at Aro. After not seeing him for about 15 years I have to admit that I want to ask him how things with him are going. He and I were friends… as much as one could be with Aro. To him I was a prize, and as long as I was useful, he was civil to me. Now, I think he still believes that I am useful. Now I think he wants me back.

"Aro, I know that the reason you came here is simply an excuse," I say. He doesn't answer. "I know that you just wanted to use it to be able to come here. Why don't you admit that the real reason you wanted to come here was not to over throw or kill Carlisle, but to simply strip him of his power. You want to take all those who are powerful… including me."

"Ah, Katherine," Aro says, I try to ignore his sweet voice. I know he will use it to manipulate me. That's how he got me to stay for those 5 years. He knew how to talk me into it.

"How have you been darling?" he asks.

"Just admit it, Aro," I say. He glares and then smiles. I wonder if he has just realized a flaw in our plan… or created a whole new plan for himself.

"Yes, Katherine. I wanted to come here to take you back. We all love you Katherine, you belong with us. You're powerful and a good fighter. A place of power in the vampire world is what you deserve," says Aro. I narrow my eyes and I see his smile falter.

"I'm not the same as I used to be Aro," I say. "I'm not longer a little puppy, eager to please her master. I can think for myself, make my own decisions."

"And what is your decision Katherine?" Aro asks me. I clench my teeth and look at him, and then I look back at my family.

"To stay with them," I say. I hear a sharp in take of breath. Looking back I see that not one but many of the Volturi members are surprised. They really must care for me… no… they really must have wanted me back.

"No," some one snarls. I recognize that snarl. It's Demitri. I see his big bulking figure walking forward. He throws back his hood and I notice he looks the same as he always did… a bully.

"Katie, I love you… come with us," he says. I glare at him and then I hear a growl come from behind me. Looking back I see Ethan run forward. He stands next to me and crosses his arms.

"Don't call me Katie, Demitri. My name is Katherine," I say. I put my hands on my hips and glare at him.

"Well, Katherine, you're coming home," Demitri says and he lunges at me. That isn't what shocks me though. What shocks me is Ethan jumping in front of me. What shocks me is the thunder clap that their bodies make upon contact. Even more, what shocks me is that Ethan and Demitri are fighting each other… over me. This makes my hatred of Demitri grow even more.

* * *

**Teehee, cliff hanger. I'm trying to finish up this story, not too fast but just fast enough. Lol, please review, it would mean A LOT to me.**

**~EM~**


	21. Chapter 18

**Katherine's POV**

"Katie, I love you… come with us," Demitri says. I glare at him and then I hear a growl come from behind me. Looking back I see Ethan run forward. He stands next to me and crosses his arms.

"Don't call me Katie, Demitri. My name is Katherine," I say. I put my hands on my hips and glare at him.

"Well, Katherine, you're coming home," Demitri says and he lunges at me. That isn't what shocks me though. What shocks me is Ethan jumping in front of me. What shocks me is the thunder clap that their bodies make upon contact. Even more, what shocks me is that Ethan and Demitri are fighting each other… over me. This makes my hatred of Demitri grow even more.

**Jane's POV**

Demitri is fighting the new born. It's rather amusing. He is actually having to work hard to win this one. Tilting my head I realize it's _the_ newborn, the one whom we assume has the tremendous power. I stiffen; what to do?

I glance at Aro and we make eye contact. Slowly, I put my hand one his, hoping no body will notice…

_Aro! What should I do? Do I take him down?_

I pull away my hand and look at Aro. He nods and I know what I have to do now. It's not going to be a problem though. I take pleasure in doing these things. However I might wait a minute, seeing Demitri getting beaten up is a bit amusing.

**Edward's POV**

_Aro! What should I do? Do I take him down? _Jane was thinking. I didn't look at her. Instead I pretended to be watching the fight. I had to admit that Jane was right about one thing… watching Demitri struggle to win against Ethan was funny.

_Yes._ I hear Aro think. Of course Jane can't hear this, but I'm sure he gave her some sort of signal. I hear Jane think she'll wait a moment longer. That gives me just enough time to give Ella the signal, let her take my power, so she'll know when Jane is going to strike.

I cough and shift to my right foot, then glance at Ella. She noticed and soon I feel my sense of mind reading fade away. It's something I had to learn to feel. Ella taught me what to feel for. She taught every one in our family. However, the Volturi won't know if she takes there power, they won't feel it happen until they try to use their power.

Now our hope is in Ella's hands. I look at Alice, at Jasper, each other them is making eye contact with Ella. They're surrendering their power to her. I look at Katherine and Noah, they're doing the same thing. After it's done every one looks expectantly at Demitri and Ethan. They're still fighting and Jane is still going to give Demitri an unfair advantage. Our fate is now in Ella's hands. I hope she has a plan.

**Ella's POV**

I now possess every power that my family has. It's something I have only done a few times. Now, I watch Jane. Reading her mind I know when she is going to strike. That's when I realize if I can read her mind I don't need to see the future. Quickly, I return Alice's power to her.

_Thanks,_ I hear her think. I smile slightly; I know that she feels in the dark with out her power. Quickly I return Noah's power to him as well. It's like my own power in a way. So I figure I don't exactly need it.

_Thank you,_ I hear Noah think, _should I lower it around all of us?_ I shake my head slightly. Not yet… I don't know if it'll be a problem or not.

Turning my attention back to the Volturi I take a deep breath and sift through all their powers. I send Katherine's power flying back to her. She notices, but doesn't say anything. She has been busy debating whether or not to jump in and help Ethan fight Demitri. Slowly, one by one I take away the Volturi's power. I keep the powers organized. It's like I have a filing cabinet in my head. 'Useful' 'Not Useful' 'Unsure'… that's how I organize them and soon I've come down to Jane.

I had decided to turn her power off as close to the moment she decided to use it as possible. I picture her in my mind as a giant light switch. I imagine myself reaching out my hand and just shutting her off. Just like that, a flick of the switch and it happens. I feel a surge of power. Never had I imagined that her power would be this strong. Maybe I should've expected it when I found out how strong Alec's power was. However I didn't… I rein in the power and stick it in the 'Useful' file.

Now I wait. It won't be long now. I hear her thinking of how much pain she wants to put Ethan in. whether she should put him in just enough to make him lose or so much that he'll be writhing on the ground screaming. That vicious bitch decides to go with the latter. She slowly begins to smile, something that Edward has told me is often a thing she does while inflicting pain on others.

However, she soon frowns. Jane thinks Ethan has been shielded by Noah. This really pisses me off. The bitch then decides to take down Noah. However she cannot. I think she is beginning to realize that she can't use her power on anyone. That her power is gone. I step forward. Past Carlisle, Edward and Alice and up close to where Ethan and Demitri are wrestling on the ground.

"Ethan," I whisper. So quietly that I have a feeling only he, with his sonic hearing can hear what I've said. He knows what I'm going to do. He doesn't need to read my mind, he's my brother and he knows.

I stare down at Demitri. He looks up at me quickly. Then he is writhing in pain on the ground. I find that I don't feel bad about this. He was trying to hurt my brother. He was trying to take Katherine away. I bet he was probably planning to take down Emmett because of their almost equal size. I feel myself push him to more and more pain. Ethan gets up, I'm sure he has gone to stand next to Katherine.

Suddenly I feel all eyes on me. As quickly as I started Demitri's torture I stop. I just break it off and he lies there panting and staring up at the sky. I look back at my family. Alice is smirking; I think her vision is going according to plan so far. I turn and look at The Volturi. Demitri has scuttled back to where Felix is, he is standing, glaring at me. Jane is glaring as well, but Aro is smiling.

"Dear girl," Aro says. I know what he's thinking, I know what he wants. I knew what he would want before I even could read his mind. Carlisle as well as Alice Edward and Katherine explained to me that once he saw what I could do he would try to get me to join them.

"No," I say, interrupting Aro, "I'm not coming with you. My family is here." Then I look at Jane and she is on the ground. She grabs her head, but doesn't scream. I'm putting her in pain. But she deserves every ounce. Aro looks panicked, no longer is he smiling at me.

I tilt my head a whip out a power I found in one of the Volturi guard. She's a somewhat new vampire. Only been with the Volturi for two years. Her name is Sarah and she has the power to render any one immobile. I use her power and soon every Volturi member is standing in the same position. Even Jane, who I stopped putting in pain, is standing up, behind Aro. Slowly I close my eyes, and then I open them and walk up to Aro.

"Aro, leave," I say. "We aren't hostile people. We live in peace and don't bother the humans; none of them know what we are. Carlisle has never considered taking over. I've read all the thoughts he has ever had; using your own nifty power, Aro. Maybe if you bothered to do that yourself you would know that Carlisle isn't going to over throw you. He just wants to live in peace; we all do."

I have read all of Carlisle's thoughts. I did before the Volturi actually got here, but when they were close enough for me to take Aro's power. Alice had told me when to do it. She told Carlisle to let me because it would help later on. So I did and once again Alice was correct. Reading Carlisle's thoughts has helped. Now I use Aro's power once more. I turn it on and put my hand on his cheek.

Aro's skin is dry and extremely pale. Touching it is fascinating but I try to keep my attention on his thoughts. All the thoughts he's ever had. Quickly I sift through the ones from before he met Carlisle. However all the ones that involve Carlisle seem to involve how Aro thinks he is going to be overthrown. I roll my eyes and laugh when I hear how he thinks of Carlisle as a threat.

I step back from him and he glares at me slightly. I chuckle again and return his power to him. Then I release the hold I have on him. Aro seems surprised that I've done this. However when he realizes it's only him he knows he's truly alone. None of his guard can help him. He has to do what I say, he can't run. I take his arm and start walking him to our side of the clearing.

_Liking what you hear? _I think. Aro jumps slightly and I smirk. Like he thought he was being discreet reading all my thoughts I've ever had. I wonder if he thought I wasn't using Edward's power.

_You're amazing. _Aro thinks.

_I know. _I think.

_That's very conceited dear._ Aro thinks.

_Yes I know. However every one in my family has told me in some way how amazingly gifted I am so I know… you don't have to point it out. _I think.

_But that's not what I mean. _Aro thinks and I stop. We're half way to where Carlisle is standing but I want to keep this going a little longer.

_What do you mean?_

_Some one as powerful as you… usually they'll flip to our side in a heart beat. Most find that the place to be when you're so powerful is with the Volturi. But you…_

_I didn't flip…_

_Yes, and that, child, is what makes you amazing._

_Oh… I see._

_Now, what were you planning to do with me?_

_Didn't you already read all my thoughts?_

_Yes, but I want to seem polite and not like a know it all._

_You're not that bad are you?_

_No… just obsessed with losing my power._

_Ah, I see. _I think and now we're in front of Carlisle.

_You wish for me to read all his thoughts._

_At least the ones about you and the Volturi._

_Fine._

_Thank you. _I think.

_You're welcome. _Aro thinks. He looks at me, smiles slightly and then I let go of him. He can no longer hear my thoughts but I can hear his and what I hear is, _Ho la sensazione che non sarà l'ultimo che vedo di lei. _Quickly I make a mental note to ask Edward or maybe Carlisle what he said.

* * *

**Oh, another cliff hanger. Heehee. Anywho, I'm not telling any of you what Aro said. try to figure it out, and if you do feel free to review with what you think he said. or just review. Only two more chapters and an epilogue. Cullens' fight outfits and the cover for this story are on my blog remember.**

**~EM~**


	22. Chapter 19

**Noah's POV**

I couldn't believe what I'd just seen. Ella had just beaten the whole Volturi, by herself. What's more is that she did it with out even touching them. Sometimes I wonder about her. There are so many things she can do. She's just an amazing person. I glare across the field at Jane. I don't do it for any particular reason, just for fun. Jane can't do anything. Ella took her powers away; besides all the Volturi, except Aro, still can't move.

I glance to my right and I see Carlisle and Aro talking. They're talking in whispers. All of us are being respectful and not eavesdropping. Except Ella, she's standing right between them. Well, sort of. The two of them are facing each other. Ella is stand in between, but to the side and facing the space that separates Carlisle and Aro. It's hard to describe I suppose.

Suddenly Edward has been replaced with Ella. It's as though she asked him to supervise while she went across the field, because there she goes. I watch her walk across the field with grace and poise. What she's planning to do is a mystery to me. Then I see that she is approaching Jane. Quickly I run after her, just in time to grab her hand before she smacks Jane. Ella looks back in surprise.

"Common Noah, let me smack her. You have no idea what she wanted to do to Ethan… my brother!" Ella exclaims and she squirms. I've noticed that she doesn't have as much brute strength as she did almost three weeks ago. She's still a strong newborn, but she's slowly beginning to reach the strength that she'll have forever.

"Ella, be reasonable. Smacking her will just lead to her wanting some sort of stupid revenge," I say.

"Oh yes, talk about me as though I'm not here," growls Jane.

"Watch your mouth bitch," Ella says and I raise my eye brows. I'm surprised enough for Ella to be able to pull herself away from me. She steps up to Jane, and I literally right in her face.

"Personal space invasion," Jane growls.

"Listen up," Ella barks at her. Well she doesn't bark it's a figure of speech. "If you ever come here uninvited again I _will_ take your powers away. And if you protest when I take them away I _will_ take Edward's power and use it to read your mind. And if I discover if you had any intention of hurting any of my family I _will_ hurt you."

"That sounds like a threat," Jane snarls.

"It was," Ella answers. I stare at them open mouthed. This is shocking; I turn around to see if any of our family has seen this. Alice has… of course she has. _Stop her,_ Alice mouths. I know what she means. If Ella ripped off Jane's head right now it would surely sour Aro's mood. Slowly I wrap my arms around Ella and begin to back away.

She goes willingly. I think she knew that things were getting drastic. I continue to back away with Ella until someone stops me. I turn both Ella and I around, it was Carly. I smile at her and she smiles back. Even as a vampire I'm no good at walking backwards and she knows this. I realize I still have my arms around Ella and I move to unwrap them, but she puts her hands on them and keeps them there. I smile and keep her in the embrace.

"We're leaving," Aro announces to the Volturi a few hours later. Suddenly they all find that they can move again. Ella smiles and I pat her head. She swats my hand and walks over to Aro. I see her put her hand on his cheek. I wonder what they're doing.

**Ella's POV **

I took Edward's power and walked over to Aro. I smiled at him and placed my hand on his cheek. I think we bonded.

_So you're not coming with us. _Aro thinks.

_They're my family. _I insist.

_I understand. _

_Thank you._

_You're welcome… and feel free to visit us any time._

_You won't keep me prisoner, will you?_

_You have my word that I will not._

_I believe you._ I think. Aro smiles and takes my hand, he gives it a small kiss and with some small gesture of his hand the Volturi moves out. Suddenly I see him at the front of them. He's regal; I don't know why any one would try to over throw him.

I walk back to my family. There Noah waits for me. All of the couples are standing together, watching the Volturi leave. Noah hugs me and kisses me on the cheek. Then he whispers in my ear, "We'll get you some hand sanitizer." I chuckle, leave it to Noah to make me laugh.

Soon the Volturi are gone. They must have moved fast, because even Ethan can no longer hear them. I look up at the sky and see that the sun is setting. It's surprising that every thing took so long. It's also surprising that only a month ago Mom died and I went looking for Edward. Never did I know that I would find Noah as well. I also didn't know that Ethan would join me by the end. But is this really the end? Or is it the beginning?

_**Two Weeks Later…**_

It was the day after Christmas. We had all gone back to normal. As normal as we could that is. After all, we're a household of twelve 'vegetarian' vampires. I think though, that we're all much closer. I know I've only been with this family for a bit more than a month, but I feel that every one acts a bit differently now. Maybe it's the fact that we all could've been destroyed.

Don't get me wrong, Emmett still make trouble. Jasper still sulks, and Alice and Rosalie still shop. Edward still plays his piano and writes in his journal no stop and Esme and Carly still talk about interior design together and what not. Carlisle still hides himself in his study and Ethan and Katherine still spend all their time together. Noah… well he does a lot. Actually, he does everything with every one.

Last week he even went shopping with Alice and Rose. It's just the kind of person he is. He does everything everyone wants him to because he likes to please them. Or maybe he's just kind. But he also likes to do things for himself and the day after the fight I had a new car. I know one may think that's doing something for me, but really? _The day after?_ He just wanted to go car shopping.

No matter what we all enjoy doing, there is one thing that we all do about two or three times a week. We sit in the living room and play music and sing. I know it's odd, but we all get relaxed from it… it makes us happy. So now, here we are, all sitting in our respective spots. We've played a couple songs so far. However, Noah made me sit down because now he wants to play a special song. I just rolled my eyes and did what he asked.

Rosalie kicks Edward off the piano bench and Emmett sits proudly behind his new drum set. He had asked for it for Christmas. None of us knew that he would actually know how to play it… and be good. He wouldn't tell his secret. Edward picked up my guitar and I leaned forward, hesitantly.

"Ella, don't worry. I won't smash your baby," Edward says and Ethan chuckles. I glare at him. He seems to think it's funny that Emmett almost smashed it the last time we had a music night. I look back at them and see Noah has picked up his bass. He smiles at me and I smile back. He understands the protective feeling one has for their guitar.

"I wrote this song for you Ella," Noah starts. "But then I realized… it kind of applies to all of you… in all different ways I guess." Noah stops talking and bites his lip. He takes a deep breath and suddenly the song begins. Noah sings…

She got the call today, one out of the grey  
And when the smoke cleared, it took her breath away  
She said she didn't believe 'it could happen to me'  
I guess we're all one phone call from our knees  
We're gonna get there soon

If every building falls, and all the stars fade  
We'll still be singing this song, the one they can't take away  
Gonna get there soon, she's gonna be there too  
Cryin' in her room, prayin' "Lord come through"  
We're gonna get there soon

Oh it's your light; oh it's your way  
You pull me out of the dark, just to show me the way  
Cryin' out now, from so far away  
You pull me closer to love, closer to love

Meet me once again, down off Lake Michigan  
Where we could feel the storm blowin'  
Down with the wind  
And don't apologize for all the tears you've cried  
You've been way too strong now for all your life  
I'm gonna get there soon, you're gonna be there too  
Cryin' in your room, prayin' "Lord come through"  
We're gonna get there soon

Oh it's your light; oh it's your way  
You pull me out of the dark, just to show me the way  
Cryin' out now, from so far away  
You pull me closer to love, closer to love

Cause you are all that I've waited for all my life  
(We're gonna get there)  
You are all that I've waited for all my life  
You pull me closer to love, closer to love  
Pull me closer to love  
You pull me closer to love  
Closer to love, closer to love, closer to love  
You pull me closer to love

I stared at Noah when the song finished. He was right; it did apply to all of us, in some weird unexplainable way. I looked at every one else and they knew it too. They all had the same look of awe on their faces. I smiled and Noah put down his guitar. He pulled me up and kissed my cheek. Suddenly he actually picked me up. He just walked upstairs with me in his arms.

"So I guess music night's over," I heard Emmett say.

"Really?" I heard Jasper retort.

"Shut up man… common Rosie," Emmett said back. I wonder if Noah's song made every one in the house follow suit and go do what we were about to. I smiled and Noah put me down in our room. As soon as he put me down I ran.

"Eloise Swan get back here," he said. I laughed and ran into our closet. That's when I realized I was cornered. Noah stood in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"I can not believe you," he says. "I sing you a song I wrote about you. Then I bring you up here to make love to you and you would rather play hide and seek."

"Make love?" I ask. Wow… when you think it, it sounds nice. However when you say it, it sounds creepy.

"Make love, have sex, jump your bones, whatever. I am not playing hide and seek," Noah says.

"That's good," I say. "Because we're not playing hide and seek."

"Good," he says and he moves out of the door way to come kiss me or something… but then I run out of the closet.

"What the…" I hear him say. "You said we weren't playing hide and seek!"

"We aren't! We're playing tag!" I yell and I run toward the door. However I'm tackled to the floor and pinned down.

"Didn't your father ever tell you not to tackle a lady?" I ask him.

"Don't remember… probably not though. He was more of a 'you gotta do what you gotta do' type of guy," Noah says and I smile. He taps me on the arm and says, "Tag, you're it."

"Yay," I say and then I let him kiss me. I've had my fun… well, not all of my fun. There's still more fun in store.

* * *

**Song was Mat Kearney's Closer to Love. I'll put a link thingy on my profile. So I have some sad news, ready for it? Only two more chapters. I know, I love this story too. But honestly, I don't know what else I would write. So, just one more chapter and an epilogue. Maybe I could do a sequel but I don't know what I would write in it. But I'll noodle around with the idea.** **Feel free to check out my blog** *listed as my homepage* **for stuff like story cover, character pics and outfits. Please review, it would mean a lot to me.**

**~EM~**


	23. Chapter 20

**Noah's POV**

In the end, you often find yourself thinking about the beginning. When I was changed, it was the end of my human life. But when the Volturi came, it could've been the end of my vampire life. However instead of thinking about the very beginning I thought about when Ella came to us. She was the beginning of my every thing. With out her I'd still be sullen, living with out any one to share eternity with.

I look across the room and Ella is sitting on the couch. Her elbows on her knees, her head in her hands. She's smiling and watching the Yule Ball drop in Times Square. Something that simple, so human, makes her so happy. It's like a disease and soon every one else in the house is happy as well. I don't know this because I have Jasper's power, but because of the way they smile. They're all smiling, it's because of Ella; I'm sure.

When the ball drops I make sure I'm next to Ella to give her, her 'New Year's Kiss'. After I pull away she's still smiling. It makes me smile as well. I pull her off the couch and we go outside. We lie down on the lawn and look at the stars. It's a clear night; I bet it'll be sunny tomorrow. Ella and I lie there, holding hands.

"Orion's Belt," Ella says. I look at her, confused.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"We never saw the stars much from our home. However, when we went to visit Grandpa and Jake, Mom would show Ethan and I the constellations," she says. "I always liked the idea of finding pictures in the sky. It's like the stars arrange themselves for our enjoyment."

"I never knew the constellations," I say.

"That's the big dipper," Ella says and she points it out. We stay outside for so long. Ella, pointing out the constellations, naming them and then tracing them; just another thing to add to the list of things I love about her.

"Hey! Love birds!" Emmett yells. Ella sits up; then she stands up and looks back at the house. I stay lying on the ground. I don't wish to deal with Emmett right now.

"It's time to pack!" Esme yells. That's when I remember that every year at New Years, we leave. We don't usually stay in one place for a whole year. But if you arrive somewhere New Years day, we have to leave by that time the next year. It's just something that we do lately.

"Pack?" Ella asks as she pulls me up.

"Yeah, we're leaving. I'm sorry I forgot to explain that to you. We usually only stay in one place for six months to a year," I say. We walk back to the house and Ella is silent. I wonder if I've upset her.

"Chop, chop you two!" Esme calls from the dining room. I sigh, this is the routine. I grab Ella and we run upstairs. They've already put our boxes in our room. they're clearly labeled with our names.

"Okay, Ella," I say. "The boxes that say 'Ella's Clothes' are the ones you but you're clothes in. the boxes that say 'Ella and Noah's Room' you put our stuff in that belongs in our room but isn't clothes."

"I get it," Ella says. We silently pack our things; silently, but quickly. I wonder where we're heading now. Carlisle doesn't usually tell us until we either guess or annoy the answer out of him.

**Ella's POV**

Hawaii. Yes, I cheated and used Edward's power to read Carlisle's mind. He had asked me to take away Alice and Edward's power in order for them not to cheat. He never said I couldn't cheat. However, after I cheated I felt bad. So I haven't been guessing. Katherine guessed it though. So no every one knows… we're going to Mount Waialeale, Hawaii. It's arguably the wettest (rainiest) place on earth.

I'm not mad at Noah, like her thinks I am. I'm just sad to be leaving. Moving around isn't my specialty. I always lived in the same town, my whole life. There was a time when we moved from a condo into an actual house but it wasn't a big deal. Now I feel weird. I suppose I'll get used to moving around so much.

I feel like we won't be in Hawaii for long. It was a good idea of Carlisle's but not many people live on the actual mountain. So I bet we'll be moving again. Every one insists that soon I'll be used to it. I hope they're right.

Today we left Hawaii. We only stayed here for a month. It's February first.

_**Five months later…**_

Carlisle decided that we should go up to Alaska, visit the Denali coven. I like them, they're nice. There's a man, Laurent, he knew my mother; some what. There are a lot of us. All together we take up three houses. There are six of them, twelve of us; eighteen all together. It's amazing, they're the first vampires I've met other than my family and the Volturi.

I hope we stay here a long time. I don't know what I'd do if we abruptly moved once again.

**Alice's POV**

I had a vision today. It really pissed me off too. Ella never told me her birthday was in three days! That only gives me three days to tell every one, set up her party and get her gifts. If she is anything like Bella and doesn't like presents I may have to throttle her.

Her birthday is the fourth. Wait a minute… Noah and Carly's birthday is the fourth also. That means extra planning. Oh, but more shopping!

**Ella's POV**

I was attacked by Noah this morning. He's so excited that our birthday is the same day. It's simply childish. Really, he's like a toddler in a candy store. He even gave me my present early. It was so pretty. A white dress, with embroidered blue and green flowers. I put it on right away and that made him even happier. I gave him his present, too. if I kept him waiting any longer he would've annoyed past my tolerance level. He loved the present, a new bass guitar. I know he loves his bass right now, it was his dad's, but this one he can play so his more special one doesn't get too worn out.

Today is Noah's 22nd birthday. It is my 19th birthday. I wonder if we would have met if we were both human. He doesn't think so, but I'm not sure. People that are meant for each other often have a way of finding their other half.

Noah and I spent the day together. Mainly, we were hiding… from Alice. Noah has warned me about her extravagant parties. I like attention; it's why I ran track as a human. However, what Noah tells me about how far Alice takes things, kind of scares me. Eventually she captured me and took me up to her room. Rosalie was in there too.

They took my dress off and put me in a different dress. I would have preferred to be wearing something less tight. Dresses like the one Noah got me are fine. However, a dress, like the one I was squeezed in now, makes me feel tingly. It's like I'm stuck in a too small/tight space. After being in it though, I suppose it'll loosen up and I'll be comfortable again.

Rosalie and Alice start up on my hair and make small talk. After waiting patiently, they finally finish. I swear I hear Rosalie mutter how much more tolerable I was than Bella… Mom. Alice snickered and I ignored it. I looked in the mirror and had to admit that however tingly the dress made me feel, it made me look amazing. It was some type of black satin, or maybe silk, that had flowers of the same material at the waist. It was simply extravagant.

"Stay," Alice said and she pushed me down on the chair again. She and Rosalie left to get dressed. Soon they were back and they looked lovely as well. Finally they let me stand up and they take me downstairs. Every one is down there. Well, not the Denalis. They've gone back to their house.

"Happy birthday!" every choruses; I smile. We all sit around talking and having fun. Alice really did go all out. Soon it's present time. Noah and Carly open their presents and then I open mine.

I mostly get clothes. Jeans and shirts… good, I've been getting too many dresses lately. I do get a bikini which strikes me as odd. Then, when I'm least expecting it Noah puts a little box in my hand.

"You already got me a present," I say.

"This isn't for your birthday," he says. "This is because you agreed to it." I tilt my head and frown. I'm not really sure what he's talking about. I open the box and then it dawns on me… in the box is a key. He got me my car. I jump up and give him the biggest hug ever. I find that I really am excited about the car. However, not just the car… my new life. I have a feeling things will be wonderful.

* * *

**The end! Well, not really. I'm planning to right an epilogue. So don't worry my peeps. Lol. Please review! I'm going to put Ella's two dresses and her bikini on my blog, which is my homepage if you forgot. =)**

**~EM~**


	24. Epilogue

**Ella's POV**

"This isn't for your birthday," he says. "This is because you agreed to it." I tilt my head and frown. I'm not really sure what he's talking about. I open the box and then it dawns on me… in the box is a key. He got me my car. I jump up and give him the biggest hug ever. I find that I really am excited about the car. However, not just the car… my new life. I have a feeling things will be wonderful.

_**20 Years Later…**_

Today is September 1, 2031. It's been almost 21 years since Mom died. Yet it's been 20 years since I officially started my life with the Cullens. Once again we've moved and we're starting school again. I suppose to the humans of this town, the story we tell them must be confusing. But it's not to us, it's our favorite version of the story that we tell all humans.

Of course Carlisle and Esme are the parents. They adopted Edward, Katherine, Alice, and Emmett. Rosalie and Jasper are Carlisle's cousins. Ethan and I are Esme's younger siblings, who Esme took in after the death of their parents. Noah and Carly are Carlisle's younger siblings that he took in after the death of their parents. We all call Carlisle and Esme, Mom and Dad or by their names, depending on the role we're playing.

Katherine and Ethan are playing the role of seniors, as are Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. Rose and Jasper are playing twins like usual and so they must remain in the same grade. Carly and Noah are also playing twins, not playing though since they really are twins; they are acting as though they are juniors. Edward, Alice and I are also playing the roll of juniors. Many of the kids look at us weird, but that's normal.

"Ella! Hurry up, we'll be late!" Ethan yells and I snarl. I'm getting sick of his annoying attitude and bossy-ness. Noah says that's just part of living with him all the time.

"I'm coming!" I yell. I grab my bag and run down the stairs. Alice nods in approval at my bag. She gave me two and told me to pick one. I picked the shoulder bag that's a bit like a jumbo purse and it's green with blue music notes on it.

"Hey, honey," someone whispers in my ear. I turn and smile up at Noah. We're married now, a serious couple. Of course I can't wear my ring to school, but when we're at home I have it on always… but I take it off to go hunting.

"Ready for the first day of school?" I ask. He rolls his eyes, but smiles anyway.

"Yes, I am," he says.

"This time I'm getting a better grade in English than you," I say and he just laughs. Usually I do get a better grade in English class, but at the last school he did. So now that's going to be bothering me until I get a better grade again. Call us competitive, it's alright, we know we are.

We get in Ethan's car. Since there are so many of us we usually have to take three cars. Ethan, Katherine, Noah and I usually take one. Edward and Carly take another; Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice take the third. Sometimes we'll mix it up and take more cars, or drive with different people, but those are the typical groups.

Quickly we drive to school. I roll my eyes, okay so everyone in this family is competitive, not just Noah and me. We do have to get good spots though, all our cars next to each other. I settle into the seat and relax. A piece of paper lands on my lap. _Wanna piss Ethan and Katherine off? –N_

I smile, Ethan, being my brother, and Katherine, being Noah's aunt, are very protective of us. So when we start making out in the back seat with them in the car they usually get really pissed off. I take the pen Noah is holding and write, _Maybe we shouldn't. It's the first day at a new school; we probably shouldn't ruin it for them before they even get there. –E_

I hand the paper to him and he frowns but then nods in agreement. After another three minutes we pull into the parking lot. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice are there already, leaning against Emmett's car. We pull in next to them, happy that we at least beat Edward and Carly. About a minute later they pull on the other side of us and Edward gets out of the car, grumbling. We all take one look at him and laugh. He just scowls and that makes us all laugh harder, even Carly laughs and she technically came in last place also.

We all walk into the building and already we're being stared at. We go to the main office and Edward, talks to the woman at the desk. She hands us all our schedules and I immediately rip Noah's out of his hands. Good, we're in English together. I grin, an evil and childish grin and he rolls his eyes. Edward is in our English class also, oh this will be fun. I can get a better grade than him too.

"No you can't," Edward mutters. I shut down his powers and glare at him.

"Stay out of my head," I say. I walk away with Alice and plan not to give his powers back to him for the rest of the day. Alice and I have science first period and before we go into the room she stops and gets a very confused look on her face.

"Something weird is going to happen today," she mutters. I look at her, confused. "I can't deal with this on my first day, Ella, could you take away my powers for now?"

"Sure thing Alice," I say.

"But do me a favor and don't use them, they're being wonky," Alice says I nod and pinky promise that I won't.

The morning passes quickly; I soon realize that English is the _only_ class I have with Noah. In a few of my classes I'm called on and I don't know what to say. That's where Edward's power comes in handy. So what if I'm cheating; Edward does this all the time. Really, I'm teaching him a lesson. This will show him not to rely on his powers all the time.

At lunch I quickly walk to the cafeteria. I had my last period with Carly, but she went of to meet up with Edward. Noah told me he'd wait outside the doors and that's where I find him. I run up to him and wrap my arms around his neck. I kiss him right on the lips and he laughs. I get down and put my hands on my hips.

"What is so funny?" I ask him.

"The humans are staring," he whispers, inaudible to every one but me. I look around and sure enough many of the other students are watching us, even a few teachers. I smile at them all and they look away quickly. I look back at Noah and he gives me a huge hug.

"This sucks," I whisper.

"How so darling?" he asks.

"I don't see you at all! I'm going to start going through 'Noah-with-drawls'," I say and he laughs, but then freezes up. "What's wrong now?" I ask.

"Nothing, I thought I saw… just someone… never mind," he says. I look up at him and he smiles reassuringly. I shrug and take his hand; we walk inside and see our whole family at a big table off on its own.

"They're Cullens," I hear a human say. "No wonder they look like all of those other kids."

"What loners," some one else says.

"I hear they're all together, isn't that illegal?" some one asks their friends; I smirk.

"Only a few of them are actually related to each other. They're all adopted, so it isn't actually illegal," I hear some one correct the other person. That's when I tone them out. The rest of what they say is irrelevant; I've heard it all before. Noah and I walk up to the table and sit in the two empty seats.

"Quite a skeptical you two made," Emmett comments.

"Emmett, leave the love birds alone," Jasper says.

"What are they going to do, make out in front of me?" Emmett asks.

"Watch you back," Noah snarls. I laugh and have to hold my sides.

"The humans are staring again, love," Noah whispers.

"Oh, which ones?" I ask.

"A couple of kids at the table closest to the door and a teacher in the…" Noah says.

"A teacher where, Noah?" I ask. "I can't smile and wave at who ever is staring if you don't tall me where the person is."

"Just never mind, come one, let's go," he says. He sounds flustered and he grabs my hand and pulls me out of my seat. We get out of the cafeteria and down the hall. Noah sits down on a staircase and puts his head in his hands.

"Noah, what is wrong with you?" I ask.

"I keep seeing someone," he says. "A woman, she's a teacher, a young teacher but a teacher none the less. She looks, like you and she kind of looks like Ethan also. It's the strangest thing."

"There will be people," I say, "who look like me. Maybe they'll have my hair color or face shape. My point is we aren't all different."

"Yes, we are, we're _vampires_, we _are_ different," Noah insists.

"Calm down, Noah," I say. The bell rings and I look around us. I pat him on the back and kiss his cheek and say, "I'll see you last period in English class."

There is one more period until last period. I sit, shaking my foot like crazy. I keep biting my lip and looking out the window. Katherine keeps looking at me weird and I shrug. I really try to pay attention; History is my best subject, that's why I'm in a senior level class. At the end I get out of there as fast as I possibly can. I look at my schedule and find the English class room. I peek inside and see Edward and Noah in there already, a couple other students, but no teacher. I walk in and sit between Edward and Noah.

"Still having with-drawls?" Noah whispers in my ear. I smile and nod, he kisses me on the cheek. "What about now?" he asks. I nod again and he kisses me on the lips.

"Ew," Edward groans. I look at him and glare.

"Hate it so much than change classes," I snap.

"Maybe I will," he challenges.

"Good," I say.

"Good," he says.

"Copy cat," I say.

"Baby," he says.

"Will you two just shut up?" Noah asks. I look at him and smile. The bell rings and all the kids sit down. I look to the front of the class but there is still no teacher. So I work on taking out my note book and pen. I hear foot steps come into the room and look up to see a pale woman writing on the board. Her hair is wavy and dark brown.

"Good morning class," she says.

"Good, morning Miss. Swan," every one says. I freeze and I look at Edward, he seems to stiffen also. Looking at Noah, he looks confused, but not stunned like Edward and me. The teacher turns around, and smiles at the class. I can't help but stare. She looks at the opposite side and then looks across all the students until her eyes land on us. She stares at us, open mouthed. She looks down at a few papers on her desk and her hand flies to her mouth.

"Eloise Cullen, Edward Cullen and Noah Cullen," she says, "May I see you in the hall way?" she walks out into the hall and Noah stands up. Edward and I can't move though.

"Come one," Noah whispers and he pulls me up. I look at Edward and he slowly stands and follows us. Every one stares and when we shut the door behind us I hear them all start talking about what just happened. I look at the teacher; she can't be who I think she is. Her golden eyes, pale skin, beautiful features; she's a vampire, but how can she be who I think she is? It has to be impossible.

"Where's you brother?" she asks me. I look her in the eyes and try hard to understand.

"I don't know, I think he's in Science," I whisper, "He's a senior."

"Ella," she says, "do you know who I am?" I look down and then at her again. She looks upset, like she would cry id it were possible.

"Yes, Mom," I say and she hugs me. We both dry sob into each other's shoulders. It's been 21 years and I barely remember anything about my human life; except I do remember exactly where my head fit into her shoulder and neck. The way she was only a bit taller than me.

"How I've missed you," she whispers. I nod in agreement and look at Noah.

"I told you," Noah mutters.

"Told me what?" I ask.

"That there was some one here who looked like you," he says. Mom and I both look at him and he just shrugs. Then Mom looks at Edward.

"You've moved on," she says.

"Yes," he says.

"Carly, is her name, right?" Mom asks and Edward nods.

"She's Noah's twin sister," I say and Mom looks at Noah.

"Yes, I see the resemblance," she says. "Don't worry, I've moved on also."

"Who?" Edward asks.

"There will be time to explain later. Where are you all living? I'll bring him there after he get out of work," Mom says and Noah explains where our house is.

"You three are excused from class, I recommend you get every one else and bring them home," she says. She looks at me, "Especially your brother." I nod and run off, I hear Noah follow me but I hear Edward run in the opposite direction. Finally after we find every one we get out into the parking lot and drive home.

"What's happened?" Esme asks when we get home. She knows we aren't supposed to be home until later on.

"Sit down every one," Edward says. "Esme, call Carlisle, he needs to come home." Half an hour later when Carlisle gets home I stand with Edward in front of our family. I take a deep, un-necessary breath.

"You tell them," I say. I look at Edward and I think he realizes how distressed I am. But I should've realized how much more stressed he is. Mom was his singer, his very first; Carly was his second, but he still loves them both just as much. He opens his mouth and shakes his head, like he can't say anything; for once he's at a loss for words.

"I can't," he says.

"I'll tell them," someone says and every one looks up, standing in the door way is my mom. Behind her is a man with dark black hair and golden eyes.

"Bella," Alice whispers in shock.

"Mom?" Ethan asks. I look away from her and back at my family. They're all shell shocked.

"Hello, Ethan," she says. He jumps up and runs past me. He hugs her tight and I stare at them. She looks at me and I can tell she wants me with her too. I walk over and hug her and Ethan. Soon pretty much everyone is trying to hug her also.

"Mom, explain what's happening," I say a half house later when we're all sitting at the dining room table.

"I didn't die," she says.

"But explain," I say.

"Well, my heart stopped. Then they made you leave the room and got my heart going. However, the doctor there knew I wouldn't live. He did feel strange around me though and after thinking about it he decided I was his singer, since he was a vampire and all. He made the nurses leave and took me away. He changed me before my heart stopped again. Then after my change, we left. You had already gone in search of Edward and Ethan was happy because he had just met Katherine. I've lived with John since then, I usually become an English teacher and he works as a doctor. I never knew if I would see you or your brother again," Mom says.

"So, that's John?" Ethan asks.

"Yes, I'm John," the dark haired man says. I smile at him, he seems friendly.

"I would like to say something," Carly says. Every one looks at her. She stands up and looks at Mom, then Edward and then John.

"Yes, Carly?" Edward asks.

"You still love her," she says and Edward looks down. "I know that you're going to say you love me too, but compared to how you feel about her, it just isn't right. But that's okay. Bella, I'm glad to finally meet you. I love your son and daughter and I can tell they're both very much like you. You deserve to be with Edward. John, you don't love Bella, I know that you don't. However, you're looking at me right now unlike Edward has ever done. Am I right Jasper?"

"He does have stronger feelings for Carly, than Bella. He feels for Bella but more brotherly," Jasper confirms. I look at Carly and then John. He is looking down and smiling, shyly.

"Is that true?" Mom asks him.

"Yes… there's just something about her," John says. Bella nods and looks at Edward.

"So," Carly says, "why don't we just do this now and get it over with. Edward, you and Bella can be together, I won't get in your way… I have John now."

"Are you sure, Carly?" Mom asks.

"I don't want to hurt you, darling," Edward whispers.

"I'm not hurt," Carly says. Once again I'm shocked by how caring Carly can be. Usually she's a lot like Rosalie and thinks mainly for herself, but on occasion she'll do things like this that make every one realize that she's not really a bad person. John walks over to her and wraps his arm around her waist and she smiles up at him. Now that I look at him it seems like he's younger than Mom was when she was changed. So his and Carly's age difference isn't that obvious.

Edward stands up and walks around the table to where Mom is standing. He takes her face in his hands and kisses her. I look at them. Mom looks young, when she was human I always thought of her as old. But even though Edward is 17 and she is 30ish, they both look different. It's like Edward looks older and she looks younger. Maybe it's just the way they are together. It's simply meant to be.

"Bella," Edward whispers. He smiles down at her.

"Edward," Mom says and I hear everyone 'awe'. I smile and look across the table at Noah. He's looking at Carly and I look at her also. She seems happy and she and John are whispering away, smiling and giggling. Noah stands up and takes my hand. We walk out side onto the back porch and look up at the stars.

"Happily ever after?" he asks. I look at him and he kisses me. When he pulls away I smile up at him and he smiles back.

"Yes," I say.

* * *

**The End. Please tell me what you thought. Yes, I brought Bella back. Even though I don't exactly like her I figured the story needed a big finish. Please review and tell me if you want this story to be rewritten, in Bella's POV. It would be what was happening to her through it all. I'm considering writing it, so tell me if I should or not. Thanks for reading the whole story. =)**

**~EM~**


	25. Story Dates

**These are the dates of everything important that occurred in this story.**

1971- Katherine's birthday

July 4, 1989- Noah & Carly's birthday

June 1990- Katherine is changed

September 1990- Edward leaves Bella

June 7, 1991- Ethan's birthday

July 4, 1992- Ella's birthday

May 1995- Katherine leaves the Volturi

August 9, 2007- Edward changes Carly

Carlisle changes Noah

November 12, 2010- Bella dies in a car crash

Ella leaves to find Edward

John changes Bella

November 14, 2010- Ethan meets Katherine

Bella finishes her change and leaves with John

November 16, 2010- Ella's car breaks down in Colorado

Edward takes Ella home with him

Ella falls into the well

Noah changes Ella

November 20, 2010- Ella finishes her change

Katherine changes Ethan

November 23, 2010- Ethan finishes the change

November 27, 2010- Ethan & Katherine find the Cullens

November 30, 2010- Alice has the vision that the Volturi are coming

December 9, 2010- Noah proposes to Ella

December 11, 2010- Alice has another vision about the Volturi

December 12 *midnight*, 2010- Volturi meets with Cullens

December 26, 2010- Noah's song

January 1, 2011- beginning of chapter 20

January 2, 2011- arrival at Mount Waialeale, Hawaii

February 4, 2011- the family leaves Hawaii

July 4, 2011- Noah, Carly and Ella's birthday party

September 1, 2031- epilogue


End file.
